Gallagher Secret – I Spy A Little White Lie
by Searching4.a.Reason
Summary: The headmistress at Gallagher Academy has a secret. Something Cammie doesn’t even know about. Cove Ops class is sent on Operation Ignition, though the target has more importance to everyone than they believe. MI6 is here & family, love and adventure await
1. Chapter 1

**The Report.**

I stood in my sister's old dorm at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It had been four years since I had seen or heard of or from her. I prayed, hoping that by some miracle she'd walk through the door, though she didn't. I was still alone, standing in a room that seemed to haunt me.

I sighed and took a seat on Dannie's desk chair. I hit the power button on her white Mac. It surprisingly sprung to life, bringing up a large report. Curiosities overcome me and I began to read my little sisters elaborately entertaining style of report writing. 'A report on the life of Agent Morgan.'

The proud, firm voice of my mother came from the doorway, "Come on Cammie, we can't keep the school waiting forever."

I flinched slightly, 'Caught!' I smiled sadly standing from the chair and walking out the door, closing it behind me, "Reckon they'll remember me?" I joked.

Mom rolled her slightly watery eyes and laughed disappearing through the staff doors. I continued to the Grand Hall main doors waiting for my cue.

In Jaydan's dorm, the document still sat unread.

**Report on the Life of Agent Morgan**

I.S.P or as you, having level 000 clearance know as, International Spy Protection. Three abbreviated words are what describe my entire life. My job is to protect spies and their families both while they are on and off the field. There are three thousands and forty-three agents (I have counted) working in both the lab and field areas, and only fifty one Shadows, such as myself. I know each and everyone one of the shadows. I suppose people question how we, the shadows, manage so many people. Well the truth is my job isn't easy. Each shadow has 647 agents they must look after. Many of my colleges have to live quadruple lives in order to protect their agents. I am lucky though. My agents are my sisters and my friends; life is complicated in a simple way, though I wouldn't change it for the world.

I suppose you are all wondering how I managed to be as good as Cameron Morgan, the legacy. Well the truth is even the greatest have humble beginnings.

(Ten Years Ago)

My name is Jaydan "Dannie" Rachel Morgan. I was born, on Saturday, November 19th 1994, and raised in Nebraska. My father died when I was very young, and my mother's job, an environmental astrological philosophy professor and headmistress of a world leading single sex school is very demanding.

So, due to my lack of parental supervision and guidance you could say, my grandparents took on the job and have raised me for as long as I can remember.

I was happy living my life until the day I learnt to read. The day I began to discover that my life was messed up. My life was wrong. Though then I grew to accept the fact that I was different, my life was different and that wasn't going to change, though my grandparents and mother had other plans.

My life is supposed to be normal... That is the reason I can't live with my mother, except for in the summer at the academy she teaches at. That is why I live with my _grandparents_ on a ranch in Blair, Nebraska. Normal is why at the age of 10 I had the highest IQ score out of all the schools in America and was moved to _11th Grade AP_ classes were I have been forced to achieve C grades although everyone, including my best friend Emily and my teachers know I can do _better_ than that. NORMAL is the reason I live a lie. Normal sucks.

"Danny!" my Granma called from downstairs, "Can you come set the table down here please?"

"Yes Gran," I replied, saving my 10'000 word Politics essay on the National Security System of America.

I ran down the creaky stairs into the dining room and grabbed the plates and cutlery neatly setting the table.

"Danny can you go find your Grandfather for me please?" Gran asked, stirring a pot on the stove, "He's late again."

"Certainly Granma," I replied, pulling on my boots and venturing out of the house to the barn.

The thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning flashed amongst the high dark grey clouds.

I glanced up at the sky, a shiver running down my spine.

I pushed open the wooden barn door and stepped in. My boots rustled on the straw, the horses nickered at me, munching on their oats. I walked over to the stall and rubbed my hand along my horse's neck.

"Hey Amana, how are you girl?" I asked. The Dun colour filly whinnied at me. I smiled and stopped stroking her velvety neck. I really couldn't wait for the weekend. I would finally be able to go on one of the mountain trails with Amana.

I heard the lid of the grain bin shut somewhere in the back room, followed by the clacking of Grandpa's shoes of the concrete floor of the feed room.

I stood watching the horses munch on their feed.

"You know Jaydan, you have a real gift," Grandpa said coming to stand beside me, "You can get any thing: human, animal..." Grandfather stopped and chuckled, "Or machine to trust you and because they trust you they will do anything for you. Danny, you are a lucky girl."

I smiled a sad smile and sighed, "Yes, I know Grandpa. Sometimes I just wish some things were different."

My grandfather frowned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "What's up kiddo', did Amana throw you off? I knew she was a fiery one. I couldn't break her in. I was amazed you managed to get on her."

"No Grandpa, it's not Amana," I sighed, looking for a way to escape the subject, "We should head inside, Gran has dinner ready." The silver haired man nodded and kept his arm around my shoulders as we both walked back to the house.

In the middle of Granma's rose garden stood a large marble gravestone... my father's. Grandpa noticed where I was looking and gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Grandpa... will I ever know?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

The old man sighed sadly as we continued walking, "I'm not the one you should be asking my girl," he said, I looked him in the eye, "I really don't know."

Judging by the sadness in his eyes, his cracking voice and non-dilating pupils I could tell he was telling me the truth. I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes.

We returned to the house just as the rain began to fall.

The evening was routine as any other night and finally a new day had arrived.

I packed my school bag and printed out my assignments before changing into skinny jeans and a green polo. I brushed my dark honey dirty blonde hair, putting it into a ponytail before grabbing my school and gym bags and walking down the stairs to the kitchen ready for yet another day of my senior year. I made myself a cup of tea and grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

Granma was outside hanging out some washing, though still smiled at me through the window. I smiled back quickly eating my food.

Once I had finished eating, I washed, dried and put away all the breakfast dishes. I collected my jacket, slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed my bags slinging them over my shoulder.

I gave myself one last check in the mirror, my aquamarine eyes scanning over my attire.

"I have cheerleading today Granma so I won't be home until a little later than usual, about 7pm," I said.

"Okay Danny, do you want me to save you something to eat?" Granma asked.

"Yes, please," I replied, giving Granma a hug.

My hand gripped tighter to my bags as I began my walk eastward to the road. Grandpa was harvesting the last of the corn crop over in the northern field. I waved a goodbye to the silver haired man and he waved in reply as the tractor backfired. I laughed and continued the long walk to the main road.

I reached the mailbox, less than five metres away the bus sat waiting for me on the side of the road. I ran to get on.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black sedan with Washington plates. I shook the thought from my mind.

"Good morning Brenda," I greeted the tired looking bus driver.

"Good morning honey, hop on," she smiled, closing the door.

The clean bus was filled with the usual morning chatter. Emily, my 17 year old friend, sat on the back seat of the bus with half the football team. She waved for me to sit beside her so I hurried along the aisle taking a seat at the back. The bus pulled onto the road and began forty five minute long drive to school. Emily was clad in a black denim miniskirt with a red blouse that showed way too much cleavage and a black leather jacket. Her wrist was adorned with at least 20 silver bangles all different styles of design.

"Hey Chica!" Emily greeted me in her fake Spanish accent.

"Hey Em," I replied, "Did you remember to bring your assignments?" I asked, shoving my bags at my feet.

"Yes, how could I forget?" she replied, "After all, this is the third last week and three days until the end of the semester meaning... SUMMER!"

"I know!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe there are less than three weeks until summer vacation... and less than 72 hours until Saturday."

She laughed, "Yeah, three weeks before YOU ditch me for Virginia," she joked.

I laughed, "Oh, well what about you? You're the one ditching ME for EUROPE!" I joked. I pulled out my phone and raised it up looking at the reflection to check if the car was still following us... it was.

I gulped and shoved my phone in my pocket. I joined in Emily's laughter trying to make myself feel calmer.

Jack, the most popular guy in school and one of my other best friends turned smiling at me, "So Jaydan, who are you taking to prom?"

I smiled, "Well that depends Jack... are you asking?"

He grinned, "Depends Jay, are you accepting?"

I chuckled, "Depends, when will you pick me up?"

He smirked, his cute smirk and took my hand in his, "How's six at your front door sound?"

I smiled, "Perfect."

He laughed, "You're such a flirt."

I chuckled, "Hardly." I glanced slowly sideways at Emily. Jack caught on and burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Half an hour or so the bus pulled up outside of Blair High School, we grabbed our stuff and piled off the bus. Jack, Travis, David, Elliot, Emily and I strode into the building.

Mr Morrison our extension trigonometry teacher stood talking to Lucy, my other best friend, "Now Miss Brown I assure you that the only possible way to figure that equation out is by utilising the sine and cosine formulas together."

"No, I have proven it wrong here sir!" Lucy argued. She was the only other 15 year old, like me, in our group. She was younger than me by a month though had just as high of an IQ as I did, not surprising. She was a full blown genius. I swear if there really was a MI6 or something like that she'd be perfect for a computer expert who works in the labs or whatever the writers of the movies called them. I walked over to her.

"It states that..." Lucy began.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "For every action there's an equal and opposite reaction," I stated hoping Lucy would get the message. She frowned and stopped talking, a defeated look on her face.

"We'll see you in period four Mr Morrison," I said politely, leading Lucy away to our waiting group.

Jack and Travis stood talking about the upcoming game while Emily and Elliot stood making out in the middle of the hallway. David was walking and talking with Ruby, the final member of our school group, by their lockers.

I sighed, "Lucy you know you can't keep undermining Mr M, he is very sensitive with that sort of stuff. Surely you know that by now, especially after the time you reduced him to tears."

Lucy nodded, "I know. It's just annoying because I know he's wrong. It's so frustrating!"

"Go give your boyfriend a hug or something, get your mind off it," I suggested as we approached the guys.

She nodded and walked over to Travis hugging him tightly, well as tightly as she could.

I stopped in front of my locker and shoved my bag into it.

Jack walked over to me smiling, "Jay, could you do something huge for me?"

I nodded, "Sure. What?"

"Can you cover for me in Physics, Brittney said there's something she needed to talk to me about," he questioned.

I nodded, "Fine lover boy, I'll cover for you. Say hi to Brit for me though."

He chuckled, "Thanks Jay."

"It's nothing that hard to do, especially with Mrs Collins," I smiled. Brittney was Jack's long-term girlfriend and when I say long term I mean like seven years. She attended Sullivan Academy, the town's private school. Brit was a good friend to all of us regardless of the interschool conflict.

Sadly due to the conflict the school had banned everyone from bringing anyone from the Academy, which left poor ol' Jack with me for the prom.

The bell for first period rang, Politics.

"Have fun," I whispered to Jack, grabbing out my books and slamming my locker shut.

He smiled faintly before turning and walking out of the school main building.

I hurried off to homeroom.

The first periods had flown by and I sat on the grass under our tree by the football field waiting for my friends to arrive.

Jack appeared out of nowhere and took a seat beside me, a blank look on his face and fear in his eyes. I sat up alarmed at my best friend's state.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jack gulped and turned to look at me, "I... We... Brit's..." he paused and began again, "She's pregnant."

I nodded still waiting to know what was really happening. Jack turned to face me seriousness in his eyes. OH MY GOSH!

I began choking on air, once I regained my composure excitement overtook me, "SWEET MARY MOTHER OF GEEZERS, I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah. You're an aunt JJ!"

"You're gonna' be a dad!" I beamed, "Congratulations!" I pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

After I let Jack go all the worry, fear and confusion left him and Jack was back to being my normal best friend, Jack.

After that kind of news nothing else could be really amazingly awesome, so the day passed by boringly.

Our group all sat at our favourite lane at the local bowling alley after an hour of hard training, the boys in sports and all of us girls in cheerleading. It was getting rather late and I knew my dead-line was 7:30 though Gran knew I may have been late and on top of the current time it was nearly an hour's drive home from here.

"Guy's I'm going to head home," I began.

"Awe, party pooper," Emily whined.

"I'll give you a lift, besides I have chores I still have to do," Jack offered.

"Thanks Jack," I smiled, gathering all my things up.

"See ya'!" our group called after us.

"Bye!" we replied, walking over to the desk.

"Hey Jack and Miss Jay," the old owner of the bowling alley greeted us.

"Hey Harry, thanks for the lane," I thanked him.

We handed back our shoes and pulled on our actual shoes.

"No problem, it's your lane, always has been and now officially always will be, it's got your names on it," he chuckled, pointing to the screen of records. On the top was Jack and my own names in rainbow font colouring.

Jack and I laughed along, "Thanks Harry."

"It's raining out so drive safe," he warned.

I smiled, "We will," Jack replied.

Harry nodded disappearing out the back.

We grabbed our bags before running out to the car being extra careful not to slip.

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught sight of a similar black sedan to the one I saw earlier this morning tailing the bus. I shrugged it off and pulled my seat belt on.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Jack is carrying me up to my room along with my bags. I heard him mumble a goodnight and see you tomorrow into my ear though I was too tired to respond.

The next morning had been much the same the one before except today I had a pounding headache that wasn't leaving me at all.

I stepped off the bus quietly, rubbing my head frustratingly.

The school building looked deserted. I ran up to the main door where a group of students were congregated. A chain and a lock were placed on the doors and a note saying Blair High School CLOSED. I turned and spotted the same black sedan parked less than a block away. I groaned silently in frustration.

Emily bounced up to me, "So Chica, want to go do something?"

I didn't want Emily or any of my friends to get in trouble. Obviously the people were after me.

I thought of an excuse, "No sorry Chica, I can't. Grandpa really needs some help harvesting the corn. I should head home with Brenda," I said.

Emily nodded sadly, "Okay, well I'll head home too."

I smiled, "Okay."

We grabbed our bags and ran back to the bus.

"School's closed Brenda, do you think you could take us home?" we asked.

"Certainly girls, jump on," Brenda smiled. We climbed on and took a seat.

No one else wanted a lift, so Brenda closed the doors and began to drive back down the highway to my Grandparent's house.

Emily began to tell me all about her holiday to Europe in finer detail while I began planning.

"So mother said we would be going to Greece to see the family. Oh I'm so excited, I'll hopefully get some time on the beach so I can tan up..." she rattled on.

Right now the only safe places I had was 1) the Morgan Ranch and 2) Mom's school. Though option one was no longer a 'safe' place considering the people tracking me knew I lived there, leaving me with one other option... I needed to get to Roseville, Virginia. I couldn't tell Granma and Grandpa knowing they could and most likely would be put in danger.

As soon as I get home I will leave a note saying I am at Emily's house and will be back sometime on Monday evening. That will hopefully give me four nights. I will pack my two bags and I'll take Amana and Colo and ride to Roseville.

If I take the old colonial settlers tracks no one will be able to find me, I will disappear, just like I always have.

"Jaydan, are you even listening to me?" Emily's voice cut through my thoughts.

"France sounds amazing!" I gushed, trying to guess the country Em had just been talking about.

"I know right! Gosh I hope I meet some gorgeous European boy and fall in love," Emily sighed.

I chuckled, "I wish you luck." Emily sat looking out the window with a dreamy smile.

Brenda pulled up at my drive way. I grabbed my bags, hugged my friend good bye and got off the bus running up the road, making sure to keep out of Granma and Grandpa's sight.

I crept into the back entrance and tip toed to my room avoiding all the creaky boards.

Everything was as I left it.

I grabbed my two duffel bags and managed to pack everything I had into them excluding most of my shoes, some of my jewellery and my school things.

I know. It's sad to think that almost everything I have can fit into two small duffel bags.

After I had checked I had collected everything I sat down and began to text a message to my mother and write a message to my grandparents.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Mom,

Looks like I'll be at Roseville sooner than expected for summer.

Love JJ

* * *

_Hey Granma and Grandpa,_

_Emily invited me to stay at her place for the weekend. I've taken Amana and Colo and will most likely be back on Tuesday afternoon. I know it's all short notice though an assignment came up._

_I'll see you then._

_Lots of Love,_

_Jaydan_

_

* * *

_

I returned to my cupboard and retrieved the old wooden box Grandpa gave me when I was three. I opened the lid revealing my homemade gadget belt full of handy equipment and a gun with my dad's name on it and extra bullets that I had found hidden in the box's secret compartment when I was ten. I tied both belts around my waist and grabbed my bags. I was ready to go. I waited for my grandparent's midday snores to fill the air.

I crept down the stairs dodging the creaky steps and floor boards. I left the note on the coffee table before walking out of the door, making sure it didn't slam and running over to the stable.

I saddled Amana and tied my bags to Colo. I filled my water bottles and water bladder with fresh water.

Once all the necessary things were done I mounted my horse and led Colo out of the barn down through the trees onto the pioneer tracks. As I entered the tree line I glanced quickly back towards the ranch, my home. The same black car drove into the turn off and along the driveway towards the house. I looked back again at Granma and Grandpa's ranch knowing it may be the last time I came here or saw them again. I urged my horses into a gallop as I rode deeper into the creek's cover.

Now I had to maintain a silence, no contact, nothing. That was the only way I could get anywhere without being tracked or spotted.

* * *

**_Day 1:_**

_The second night on my journey... I have crossed the Nebraska boarder into Iowa. So far the land and weather have been kind to me. Although my legs do hurt I have had a good ride and for that I must be grateful. Well I should rest; I will hopefully make it further into Iowa and then onto Illinois._

**_Day 5:_**

_I have ridden for four days straight as well as some nights. I haven't sensed anyone following me yet though I am certain suspicions are beginning to arise all the way back in Nebraska. I have made it almost to Indiana though still have about ten day ride to go. My horses and I are tired so we will rest._

**_Day 11:_**

_I have been riding hard after an encounter with a mountain lion almost 3 days ago. I fear my choice was not one of my wisest as both my horses and I am exhausted. I must not lose faith. I will get to Roseville... I hope. Just four more days and what seems like a million miles till safety._

**_Day 12:_**

_I have a 'friend', his name is Aiden. He too is riding (a motorbike) out on the old trails looking for a mob of cattle he lost. He has blonde hair and a strong body; he has taken a liking to talking to me. I am still uncertain about him and fear I will not get much sleep tonight. He assures me he will be gone by morning though I shall have to see._

**_Day 14:_**

_The sun is hanging in the golden red sky. I have made it to Roseville and almost to Gallagher. I'm so exhausted. No tails have been spotted since Aiden left in the early morning of Day 13._

* * *

It was early evening when I rode up the beaten path to the back of Gallagher Academy.

I uncovered the underground tunnel that led to the old barn. I had discovered it last summer when I came to visit Mom. I silently checked to make sure no one was follow or watching before opening it and leading Amana and Colo down into the huge tunnel. I turned on my flashlight and closed the door. I continued along the corridor, although it was dark the horses didn't spook as I led them. We reached the end of the tunnel where the floor sloped upwards. I opened the door and led my horses out. I closed the door again, checking my surroundings. The lights were on though no-one was around.

I untacked my horses and settled them in the old stalls, collecting my bags.

"Goodnight Amana, goodnight Colo," I said, turning to walk towards the entrance.

Amana snorted and neighed in terror, the sound of whizzing cables filled the air. I turned to look back and was met with two people dressed in black.

The first person tried to knock me out, I ducked, "I wouldn't," I said, spinning slowly around trying to hold the growing group off, with my black belt karate moves.

"Nobody move!" I ordered. A larger person, figured like a man, dressed in black ran at me trying to grab me. I began fighting him off. Others came trying to get me.

I fought hard, starting to tire. I kicked the guy in black's crutch. He bent over in pain. I ran for the exit grabbing a bar of wood. I sprinted out the exit, pulling the doors closed and barring them shut. I glanced at my surroundings, heading onto a field. Aiden appeared beside me.

"Aiden! What are you doing here?" I yelled, surprised.

"I'm here to rescue you," he replied.

I turned too looked at him trying to see any falseness in his voice. Aiden's fist collided with my jaw, a sickening crack sounding. I clutched my jaw and dodged his other attacks trying to fight back as best as I could with one hand. Slowly step by step I backed towards the barn.

I was distracted momentarily by the sudden sound of a vehicle's engine revving along the stone driveway alerting me of company. I sprung back away from Aiden, dodging another blow. I couldn't concentrate with my jaw aching. I glanced towards the car that had come up the driveway. A guy with dark hair sprung out of the car. Aiden had a pitchfork and was ready to finish me off. I gulped my back was up against the barn. I closed my eyes and waited... I waited for the end. A huge thud sounded along with a ringing sound of metal hitting the ground. I opened my eyes only to see the dark haired boy wrestling Aiden.

I stood wide eyed, watching the fight.

Aiden placed a few nicely placed hits and moves on the dark haired boy and climbed to his feet pulling out a gun, aiming it at my rescuer. The dark haired boy froze. I remember the gift my father left me. I scrambled to grab the gun out of the belt. I raised it, "Stop Aiden!"

Aiden stopped and quickly turned to face me, the gun pointing to the guy. Aiden's finger was heavy on the trigger.

"Don't move or pretty boy gets it!" he threatened.

I aimed the gun at Aiden's chest, "It's me you want. Leave him out of it."

He thought about it, "Yes, you're right," Aiden turned quickly pointing the gun at me and began to pull the trigger. Everything was in slow motion though before he even got near firing the gun I fired mine.

Two shots rang out, milliseconds apart. I hit him right on target, the heart. A sharp pain ripped through my chest. Aiden fell to the ground with a heavy thump. I glanced down at the wound to the left of my sternum. I too fell to the ground with a heavy thud, my wound pouring blood, my jaw aching.

I lay looking up at the colourful sky trying to block the pain and feeling out.

The dark haired boy was the first to get to me. He pulled off his shirt and used it to apply pressure to the wound. I groaned and tried to listen and understand what he was saying to me.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine," he said

Another, more familiar person knelt over me, "Uncle Joe?" I questioned, moaning at my jaw.

"Hey Dannie, stay with me okay. Stay for your Uncle J, please Princess," he begged tears in his eyes. I nodded and smiled at him. The dark haired boy looked oddly at Uncle Joe.

"Zach, Cammie go get Rachel," Uncle J ordered.

The darked haired boy and a honey colour haired girl, my sister, ran towards the school.

"Zach!" I exclaimed, whimpering in pain. The boy stopped and turned to face me.

"Thank you," I said, grasping my jaw in pain.

He nodded and ran to catch up with the girl.

"Nice fighting Dannie," Uncle J said, moving my head to rest on his leg, holding the shirt onto my wound.

I frowned and slowly shook my head.

He laughed. I glared at him frowning.

He stopped, "Well It's good to know your sense of humour's intact."

I smiled. I felt my eye lids grow heavy and my body tired. The bullet must have hit a vein or artery.

I turned to face Uncle Joe, "Here comes goodbye," I whispered.

His face drained of colour and emotion. My world went dark and silent soon after.

* * *

The dark heavy haze that had consumed me for a long time had lifted from my eyes. I was sitting on a swinging seat in a beautiful garden.

"What are you doing here?" a deep though relaxing voice said.

I smirked and turned to look back at my father, "Daddy!"

"Hey Dannie, how's my baby girl?" he asked walking over and taking a seat.

"I'm... well not that good," I frowned.

He smiled pulling me into a comforting hug, "Tell me all about it."

I sat in my father's warm arms telling him about everything. From the day he left us to what had just happened.

"Dannie, I can't let you stay here, your time isn't over yet. Besides you promised Uncle Joey," he sighed sadly.

I sighed, tears building in my eyes, "But I want to stay with you. I feel free and happy."

Dad nodded, "I know, though I need you to do something."

I looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Tell your mother that I love her, I'm sorry and I'll see her again, she did well. Tell Cammie I love her so much and I'm watching over her all the time. Tell Uncle Joe that he did well. He is and always will be my best friend, tell him to live life to the fullest, Abby was made for him. Tell them all to forget what happened because it's too late to change it, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

I nodded, "Daddy?" I asked.

He held me close to him, "Yeah Dannie?"

"I love you," I said tears spilling down my cheek.

He smiled sadly, "I love you too Dannie. Remember I'm always right here," he said pointing gently to my heart. I nodded. He gently wiped the tears off my cheeks and sighed embracing me one last time.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye, "Here comes goodbye," he whispered.

He began to fade away into a light.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up. The bright fluorescent lights didn't help my situation at all. My head pounded, my eyes stung with tears and my chest ached.

I glanced around. The room was too neat for my liking, the sights and smells made me uncomfortable. I searched for a door only to realise my mother was lying asleep on the couch. I got out of the bed and attempted to tip-toed over to her. I wobbled and landed in a heap on the floor. She shot up from her position kicking the arm Uncle Joe's head was resting on. He fell to the floor with a startled crash. My heart was drumming and tears poured out of my eyes as I began to sob.

"It is okay honey," Mom said, collecting me up from the floor, holding me tightly rubbing my back, "You'll be okay. Surgery was successful. You just need to rest so the artery heals properly though your jaw is wired shut so it can heal so try not to talk."

I gestured to Uncle Joe, the door and then made writing actions on my hand.

"You want a note pad?" Uncle Joe asked.

I nodded. He smirked and handed a pen and notebook to me.

I began writing down everything from my dream.

_Tell your mother that I love her, I'm sorry and I'll see her again, she did well. Tell Cammie I love her so much and I'm watching over her all the time. Tell Uncle Joe that he did well. He is and always will be my best friend, tell him to live life to the fullest, Abby was made for him. Tell them all to forget what happened because it's too late to change it, I wouldn't have it any other way. Then he hugged me, said "Here comes goodbye" and faded away into a white light._

I finished and handed the note to Mom who read it out loud.

"So you're telling me Chris talked to you?" Mom said disbelievingly.

I nodded and beckoned for the notebook. Mom passed it back and I wrote:

_Who's Cammie?_

_What happened to Dad?_

_How long was I out for?_

_What's for dinner?_

I passed it back.

Mom looked at Uncle Joe, "How does she know?"

"She must be telling the truth Rachel, I couldn't think of anything else," Uncle Joe said.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Of course it was the truth.

Mom turned to me, "Dannie, I trust you, and I know you will keep this secret... Cammie is your older sister. Uncle Joe, Aunt Abby, Dad and I are special agents. You were out for about four weeks due to trauma. And for you, soup is for dinner."

I sat wide eyed and fell back onto my pillow not listening to my mother as she talked. **I had a sister!? Wait, special agents?**

Slowly and after a long while, I came back to reality. I took the notebook_._

_ Agents in talent or real estate agents or spies?_

Mom laughed, "Spies." My eyes popped out of my head and I felt ready to faint.

"Rachel you could have dropped that one on her a little slower, or more gently," Uncle Joey said, Mom glared at him, "I'll go get the doctor," He quickly added and walked out of the room.

I sat staring wide eyed at my mother. I grabbed my pen and began to scribble down:

_So what exactly does this mean for me Mom?_

"Well you will be trained by Uncle Joe and other friends of his while I go to HQ and sort everything out," Mom explained simply.

I nodded and lay back onto the bed as the doctor came in. Why? Because what else could I do? My fait had chosen me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV (Two Days After Jaydan is taken to Hospital)**

The damp smells and sounds of the dimly lit sublevel two were a relief from the reality of the mission my entire junior class had just faced under two days ago.

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was restless.

Mr Solomon stood in front of the class gripping the back of the chair as he usually did.

"What is the difference between civilian and a 'civilian subject'?" he asked, "Miss Baxter, explain."

"A civilian is a citizen, bystander or member of the public that has no involvement in a mission, while a 'civilian subject' is someone who is a target or subject that may though usually does not know of the secret services and organisations henceforth they must not be too informed during a mission," Bex explained perfectly.

"Good, so what was Princess?" Mr Solomon asked, "Miss Walters, summarise." Geez whoever that poor girl that got shot was, she sure got a stupid code name. TRUTH.

"An armed civilian subject," she replied. Mr Solomon nodded turning to write something on the board.

_If they don't know about YOU, keep it that way._

"Ladies, the reason these subjects are taken out are because they are possible threats... to you, to your friends, to your family, to your organisation, to your country, to the world," he said, his face straight and serious.

How could a young girl be such a threat? Sure, she picked up a gun, though who wouldn't have in that situation?

My mind was spinning with a billion thoughts, I barely caught Mr Solomon's question.

"When trying to take a civilian or civilian subject out what is the first thing you should do?" Mr Solomon quizzed glancing around the class, "Miss Morgan."

I shot forward in my seat, my attention returning to the class, "Analyse the situation?" I replied though my reply sounded more like a question.

"Correct," Mr Solomon said, "Though what if the civilian is armed?"

My eyes wandered around the room, nobody moved, no hands were raised because... we didn't know.

"In the case of a civilian or a civilian subject being armed you should a) console the person to release their weapon, b) distract the person then have another agent to remove the gun or take out the said person, or c) before the mission or subject intercept have someone, usually an agent, get close to the subject... just in case," a voice answered. Everyone turned to see a dark haired boy.

Mr Solomon was looking towards the door with a smirk on, "Very good Mr Goode. You must eliminate a threat from a civilian as fast as you can, they can potentially be the most dangerous weapon or threat an enemy can use."

The room filled with whispers. I sat shocked. Zach took a seat in the only spare desk, at the back of the class.

The clock struck twelve noon.

Mr Solomon turned to face the class once more, "Thankyou ladies and Mr Goode, you are dismissed. Have a wonderful summer."

I stood from my chair, everyone had literally run from class to get to the Grand Hall for the amazing afternoon tea chef had probably prepared, pushing Zach along with them.

Bex grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom and towards the elevator that would take us up to the hallway, passing by hundreds of stones with national and international secrets carved into them.

In the very top of one of the highest blocks something caught my attention... it wasn't a fact so much, though a phrase or sentence. It was in Swahili.

Kuwa msipelelezane ni gumu, ingawa kuwa wewe ni vigumu, majibu ni rahisi na haki daima mbele yenu. Its translation didn't make sense, it was something like... being a detector is not that difficult, though that you are difficult; the answers are simple and just before you always. What the heck was that meant to mean?

The elevator arrived and we stepped in. Bex and I stood in silence as we rose.

"Hey Bex, what is before you all the time?" I asked.

Bex looked at me confused then laughed, "Nice try Cam. I know the answer is nose, that joke is so old."

It was my turn to feel confused though I didn't let it reach my face, "Damn, you got me Bex." LIE.

Now I know what the sentence was. It was an entry in Gillian Gallagher's journal. I remembered reading the journal ages ago in the library when we had first moved here. The infamous last line of Gilly's diary was,_being a spy is complicated, though being yourself is harder, the answers are simple and always right in front of you_. _Remember that._

I sighed. If life was as simple as looking in front of my nose then I'll darn well believe in money growing on trees though then again with people like Dr Fibbs in the lab anything could become reality.

We reached our stop and stepped out almost colliding into my mother.

"Hello Cameron, Rebecca," my mother's voice rang.

"Hey Mom," I greeted.

"Hello Ms Morgan," Bex greeted.

"I hope you girls aren't planning on missing afternoon tea," Mom said, walking with us along the halls, "You'll be missing out on some important information if you do."

"Don't worry Ms Morgan, we were heading to our suite to dump our C.O.W notebook and meet up with Macey and Liz before coming down to afternoon tea," Bex said, I nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," she said, turning down the left corridor, "See you girls there."

"Okay," we replied, turning down the right hallway.

We ran to our room and tossed our notebooks on our beds and jogged with Macey and Liz to lunch.

We took our seats and began eating the gourmet pastries chef had prepared.

"So any plans for this summer Liz?" Macey asked, taking a sip of her water.

Liz looked up, "Well my parents are planning on taking me to see my aunties, uncles and cousins in Montana, so it should be good I suppose. What about you Macey?"

We all turned to look at her, "Well last night on the phone dad was saying something about Senator Winters, the Australian Prime Minister and the Caribbean. So pretty boring I think... what about you Bex?" Macey asked.

Bex sighed, "Well... I have two weeks at home, then I am going to Egypt with my parents and I heard something about Denmark, but I did ask them about coming back to spend time with Cammie. They said they would think about it," Bex explained.

Liz turned towards me, "So Cammie, what are you planning? I bet your wondering where Zach went."

I laughed, "No not really, I'm getting used to his in and out behaviour. Well for the holidays I'll be doing nothing big, I don't really think I'll be going anywhere after..." I ended wordlessly. My three friends frowned remembering the night all too well.

"Ladies, may I have everyone's attention please," my mother's strong voice rang through the room. Everyone was stopped what they were doing. "I'd like to congratulate everyone on completing yet another year at Gallagher Academy. Sadly we will be farewelling our seniors, though this year the board has decided to hold a final end of year dance for everyone. You will be able to dress however you want, dance however you want, do whatever you want and eat whatever you want but most importantly have fun and enjoy the night." Everyone, primarily the seniors cheered.

Mom cleared her throat, silencing everyone before continuing, "Secondly I would like to announce to you that next year we will be welcoming another teacher into our school, I expect you all to be patient. Along with the arrival of the new Gallagher teacher we will possibly be welcoming back the Blackthorne students for a full year. Well that's all, everyone enjoy the last day of school and I look forward to seeing you all tonight at the dance," Mom finished and everyone returned to talking this time the excitement in the room was triple that of usual. I looked at my mother and smiled. Mom smirked and returned to her seat. Did I mention that she is the best spy/mom/headmistress ever? Well she is.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it! I'll get to see Jonas again," Liz beamed, floating off into some day dream. Bex had an evil grin on her face as she too, ventured in the land of day dreams.

Macey was smirking at me from across the table, "So Cam, you can finally see your Blackthorne Boy without any trouble occurring."

"It's only a POSSIBLY at the moment guys, don't go getting your hopes up," I said. Liz and Bex frowned, abruptly coming out of their day dreams. I sighed, "Anyway Mace, if you look up the word trouble in the dictionary it has a picture of Zach and me together. Me + Him = Heartbreak, trouble, bad guys, a mission, secrets, injuries and mystery, not to mention a huge headache. I'm not sure I really want that."

Macey huffed, "Cam you have to at least try and have some fun. Cheer up. I haven't seen a smile on your face since last time Zach was here and that was a whole ten minutes ago, please cheer up! Maybe Zach coming back will do you some good."

I shook my head, my mood somewhat downed. Downed by the thoughts of a depressing summer mostly inside, no Zach, no Aunt Abby, the horrible night everything happened and the fact that my mother was hiding something from me. I stood up from the table and began walking towards my mother's office.

The entire wing of my mother's office had been displayed as out of bounds and locked... yes I'm talking about the entire hall of history as well!

Whatever secret my mother was hiding, it must have been big even bigger than when the Blackthorne Boy's came to school last semester and that _was_ HUGE.

I turned taking a seat on the top step, beside the banister.

I began to drift thinking of what next year would be like, of what Mr Smith would look like, of what challenges I would face, I was thinking of everything I could to distract me from the fact Zach would most likely be coming back.

A slight click of a lock alerted me of foreign activity. Cautiously I moved myself closer to the railings and began scanning the room for any movement.

After 6 seconds and 7 milliseconds the double doors that had been locked, cutting my mother's office off from the rest of the hallway and floor opened. Out from behind the door stepped Mr Solomon, a modified combination protected brief case in hand. I crouched behind the beginning post of the railing, staying as quiet as I could.

He closed the doors, locking them and promptly walked out of the main doors, disappearing from sight. I wonder what he is doing with the brief case, better still why was he in Mom's office.

"What are you doing?" an extremely deep voice quizzed.

I was thrown off balance and fell flat on my butt. My captor laughed. Wait a second I know that laugh!

"Gee Gallagher Girl, you need to work on your balance a little more," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and returned to my seat on the steps.

"Sorry I didn't come to afternoon tea," Zach said, taking a seat next to me.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing then?" I asked.

"Classified," he smirked.

"Sure," I muttered, "Well can you tell me why you came all the way from Blackthorne?"

Zach's face went emotionless, "I had a mission."

"And..." I pushed.

"The girl that was shot, Princess, was a target. Jonas, Grant and I were meant to bring her here to Gallagher before a member of an organisation that is after her killed her. I was too late."

I frowned, "You know, I think she will be alright. You did the best you could."

"But it wasn't enough Cammie," he shouted. He stopped turning to look me in the eye, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I asked curiously.

His eyes widened slightly, "I'm sorry though I have to leave," he said, glancing at his watch.

The room filled with a suspenseful silence.

"I'm going to kiss you now Gallagher Girl," Zach turned my chin to face him and gently lowered his lips onto mine. I sat enjoying the butterflies fluttering through my body. He pulled away kissing me on the cheek before getting up and walking out the front door.

"Goodbye Zach," I whispered, hearing the sound of a car engine starting up and driving slowly down the drive way.

"Cammie!" Macey yelled, "I've been looking everywhere for you. What have you been doing?"

I sat on the stairs blushing lightly.

"Ooh Zach was here wasn't he!" she exclaimed, beside her Liz and Bex appeared out of thin air.

"Spill!" Bex yelled running up the stairs.

"Later," I muttered blushing crimson.

Bex and Liz whined a little though agreed after I struck them a deal.

We walked back to our dorm to begin packing up our stuff.

A List of the Positives and Negatives of Being in a Relationship with the one and only, Zachary Goode:

POSITIVE: He has the _effect_ on me.

NEGATIVE: He can be too cocky.

POSITIVE: He has a body and smile to die for.

NEGATIVE: He smirks too much.

POSITIVE: He always manages to save me.

NEGATIVE: Not helpful when I'm at school to learn how to protect myself.

POSITIVE: I'm falling in love.

NEGATIVE: I'm sure my heart will get broken.

"Now what should I wear tonight, my new white skinny jeans or my blue three quarter dress pants?" Bex asked, holding the options up to show us.

"No and no," I replied, "Why don't we go all out? Dress up, heck tonight is about having fun, why don't we live a little we're almost seniors!"

"Yeah!" Macey nodded in approval walking over to her wardrobe and picking out the four new dresses her mother had sent her just last week from Venice.

"Wow, they're amazing!" Liz gasped, running her fingers over the silky fabric of the blue dress Macey had just handed her.

"Tonight's going to be a night to remember girls," Bex exclaimed, turning her iPod dock on and cranking the sound up. _Party in the USA_ began blasting through the speakers.

Macey rolled her eyes finishing setting up the makeup as Bex and I danced and sang along to the song.

"I'll be out in 5!" Liz yelled, running for the bathroom, beating Macey to shower.

Macey mumbled something in French before organising shoes and jewellery for us all.

"Chill out Macey, we're gonna' be seniors!" Bex beamed grabbing her hand and pulling Macey to dance with us.

Bex broke out into some freestyle moves, we all joined in laughing at our idiocy.

Liz slipped out of the bathroom, quite literally, landing on her back, "Oopsie Daisy."

We burst out laughing while I helped her off the floor.

"Right I'm going to go get showered when I get out I expect to find Liz dressed with hair down, got it?" she asked, walking to the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am," we jokingly saluted her as I passed Liz her dress. Liz changed quickly then took a seat at her desk chair allowing Bex and I to do her hair in a stylish wrap.

A little over two hours later Macey was fully satisfied with our appearances.

"All Gallagher Girls please make your way to the Grand Hall," Dr Fibbs voice rang over the in-room speaker systems.

"Ready yet?" I huffed impatiently.

"Ready," Macey confirmed.

We all slipped into our semi-high heels and quickly ran to the Grand Hall.

We slipped through the doors quietly joining and mingling with our sisters.

I was talking to Amy Cliff one of the twenty seniors I was actually rather close to. She had been my guide when I first arrived here at Gallagher. Amy, like me, often lived at the Academy during the holidays. We were friends, well as much as we could be considering the restraints against making friends with people in older and younger grades. According to the board there was a potential for classified information to slip from grade to grade and finally get out. Not that I really believed in their rulings I had to obey, partially.

"I'm going to miss seeing you and your BFF's leading the school around," Amy joked her grey-blue eyes watering slightly as she took a sip of her sparkling apple cider.

"I hardly believe that Queen-Bee," I grinned cheekily, using her much despised codename.

"You better be careful Cammie, that mouth of yours might land you in trouble one day," she threatened, tossing her sunburned blonde hair behind her shoulder.

I chuckled, "Emphasis on the might." We both laughed, enjoying the last of our random moments together.

"Promise me one thing Cam," Amy pleaded.

"Anything," I replied.

"Lead them well," she said, motioning to the large crowd of girls surrounding us.

"Have I let you down yet?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "Keep it that way." With those final words she wondered away into the crowd of well dressed girls.

Kim walked passed waving a prompt greeting to me before walking over to Tina who was currently in a heated conversation with Beth the senior gossip girl.

Liz and Bex walked over to me laughing at the scene. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Where's Macey?" I asked the two.

Before my sisters could answer the lights flicked off covering everything in darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" my mother's voice filled the room.

"Yes," we chorused in reply.

A scream pierced the silence as the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. I swung my fist around behind me colliding it into someone's abdomen, "It's an attack!" I yelled, as the person fell to the ground.

Liz's scream was muffled by something as it began to grow quieter due to the sound of Gallagher Girls kicking ass!

The Code Black alert ran through the building, finally, illuminating the room in a dull grey pulsing light. It wasn't much though it was enough to make out silhouettes.

I roundhouse kicked someone away from a struggling Bex. Two strong arms wrapped around me clamping my arms by my side. Their warm breath danced on my skin and their lips gently brushed my ear.

"Guess who?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Zach!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

The alarm stopped and the lights flicked on and I glanced around the room. My sisters held and were being held by, Blackthorne Boys dressed in all styles of men's clothes ranging from tuxes to t-shirts and shorts.

I glanced over at Bex, she had Grant pinned to the floor with his arms behind his back. Not far away Macey had a cute red head on the ground, though as for Liz, well Jonas probably had her somewhere private. I turned to look at Zach, his customised smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello Blackthorne Boy, nice to see you again," I laughed. The music began playing again and everything began to return to normal.

"Well I told you I had to go, heck it takes a while to DRIVE to Blackthorne, get ready then fly back to Gallagher," he chuckled, "Besides you never asked where I was going or when I'd be back."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

There was a long pause before either of us talked.

"By the way you look tonight, my time and effort was worth it," Zach grinned, I blushed, "Care to dance Cammie?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

With that Zach led me to the dance floor just in time to catch a slow dance. Well I guess you could say we danced our way into the night and our senior year. Besides Zach arms were the perfect place to be, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaydan's POV (Current Time)**

I thought my 'normal life' was crap, well this doesn't even begin to compare to the worst things ever. I admit, now that I knew the WORLDS biggest and almost all secrets everything seemed to fit into place.

I sighed and finished throwing a set of huge powerful punches into the boxing bag. My jaw was still wired shut which made it easier for my teachers to teach me because I couldn't complain or retaliate. I was locked up in some huge old warehouse that had been majorly upgraded into a top secret training facility somewhere on the state boarder of Nevada and California. I was locked in after all my teachers even Solomon had gone and I now had mastered the art of hacking, picking locks and getting through top secret facilities security codes and tests.

My life consisted of reading, writing and speaking (with a electronic voice changing box, newly invented by the CIA) over 20 different languages, training physically and mentally, reading case studies, practicing defensive moves, perfecting the art of covers and disguises, dancing, learning of world cultures, sleeping, eating, drinking, perfecting my memory, hearing and sight skills, expanding my vocabulary and improving my overall knowledge of every subject. I threw one last punch pulling off my boxing gloves and walking away towards my yoga mat.

I was confused and angry. Angry at Uncle Joe, my Mom, though mainly I was angry at myself for being so stupidly naive that I didn't realise why I acted the way I did, why I was so smart and why I noticed things others didn't.

I had completed all the self defence moves, obstacle courses and physical tests Solomon had set me.  
I sat on a yoga mat meditating, trying to clear my mind.  
Footsteps echoed down the hallway stopping outside the door. The door quietly opened and Solomon's heavy footfalls came towards me. His calloused hand gently touched my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"Great job Dannie, you have completed all your training," he smiled. I looked up at him blankly and raised my eye brows grabbing my note book.  
_Am I mention to be happy or something, after all my big sister is wanted by one of the notorious groups ever?  
_Joe frowned, "Dan, I know everything has been a huge change and a lot of pressure for you though you have to know that your mother couldn't stand to have you so far away anymore. She has always loved you and she is sorry though it was a direct order from HQ to maintain your secret. That rule applied to everyone, even me," he paused," Look I bought you something you wanted for Christmas last year. It'll give you something to do besides hacking the international spy network, although I am proud of you doing it, the director is ordering me to tell you it's not a good thing for you to do."

_What did you get me now? A car?_

I scribbled down sarcasm dripping off the page.

"No, at least not yet," Joe smirked, I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it's in your room," he offered me a hand. I grasped it pulling him down before getting up and sprinting away to my room, Uncle Joe on my tail.

"Nice move," he called. I gave him thumbs up as I slipped into my room. There on the bed lay a beautiful blue Ashton acoustic guitar.

I smiled happily turning to hug my uncle. He hugged me tightly and laughed at my smile.

"Wow, I haven't seen you smile in years," he laughed.  
I frowned slightly though smiled again before running over to my white board and picking up the marker.

_Thank you so much Uncle Joe, this is amazing. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
Wait what date is it? Oh my goodness, today's my last day! This is great!  
_  
I turned and jumped for my closet where my two bags were, I began throwing all my stuff into them.

"Well seeing as you have figured that one out, I'll go grab the car and wait out front. Oh and Jay, wear something nice," Joe said turning out the door, leaving me to pack.

10 minutes later, I had everything packed up, even my new guitar and I was heading towards the door. Freedom and SUNSHINE! I was as pale as a ghost though thanks to my blue sundress and bronzer I was looking like a normal young lady. I pulled on my sunglasses and pushed open the doors warm sunlight flooding the room, making my skin tingle with excitement. There in front of the door stood Uncle Joey with the latest model black Acura. I stood gaping at the car, WOW!

"Come on Jaydan, I'm not waiting for you to get over your new car, hurry up and get in. You're driving!" Joe said, tossing me the keys before jumping into the passenger seat.  
I mentally screamed with excitement as I jumped into the driver's seat throwing my bags behind my seat. I put the keys into the ignition and turned, listening to the soft purr of the engine.

"Now let's go!" Joe smiled, keying in a location in the GPS.

I smirked putting my foot on the accelerator.

We drove for about two hours finally reaching the beautiful city of Los Angles. I followed the directions of the navigator, finally coming to stop at the BIGGEST mall I had ever seen.

"The school you will be attending," Joe started, I looked at him quizzically, "Yes Gallagher, has a cover story much like ever thing to do with the CIA and spying society. It is a snobby school for rich and, now, famous. I have a CIA credit card and direct orders from HQ to make you look the proper part. So..." Uncle Joe started, though I had already parked and was speed walking towards the doors. He laughed and quickly caught up to me as I stepped into an expensive looking boutique. Joe groaned silently as I began looking through the endless rows of clothing items. Okay, so usually anyone say shopping I run for the hills, though I hadn't been anywhere near a shop in three months and all of my clothes were well old and worn. So today was going to be an exception.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I walked through the silent halls of Gallagher knowing that the calm peace would soon be replaced with lively chatter about the summer. I turned the corner pressing the statue's hand, a large corridor to another of my secret rooms appearing.

I took a seat on the sun bed and watched as a long line of black limos began to enter through the front gate of our home. Tina, Anna, was amongst the first to arrive along with some of the new students.

My mind drifted back to my summer at the Morgan ranch. Granma and Grandpa were so happy to have me up to stay, again. They even went so far as to buy me a horse. Not that I could ride it all the time or anything, but the thought was nice. It was just like any other summer I guess though just a little more tension in the household which Grandpa insisted was just them having a problem with the bank.

An hour later the last limo containing none other than one of my best friends Macey McHenry parked outside the main door, one very refreshed looking Aunt Abby with her. I smirked, turning and exiting my room back through the corridor to the main hallway. I ran along the corridors towards my dorm pushing the door open to find Liz sitting on her bed with her laptop most likely hacking into the CIA's new security network of which she designed, Bex was next to her cupboard placing the last of her clothes in there.  
"Liz, Bex!" I squealed hugging them both.  
"Cammie!" they replied laughing.  
"Sure hug them," a voice came from the door way. We turned to see Macey and her millions of bags behind her.  
"Macey!" we yelled, leaping towards her engulfing her in a hug, "How was your 'holiday'?"  
She glared at us jokingly, "It was boring." She pulled her bags through the door, beginning to unpack.

Once Macey was unpacked we decided to get ready for the welcome back dinner. It was oddly being held earlier this year, 4 pm to be exact.  
Of course I was voted make up doll, not that the girls don't do a great job, though I always am.  
I was shoved into a shower, handed my new uniform and seated on my desk chair, ready for my makeup. I sat, not moving until my face cramped and twitched with pain.

"Cammie, you need to work on your face muscles," Macey scolded.  
I rolled my eyes, knowing I couldn't retaliate or I would be in serious trouble.  
"Finished!" Liz exclaimed, holding the hair curler up in victory.  
Macey put some lip gloss on my lips to finish off, "Perfect!"  
"Finally!" I exclaimed, jumping up to look in the mirror.  
"Wow, thanks guys!" I beamed, hugging my beautifully dressed and done up friends, "Now let's go knock some guys dead!"  
"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot Blackthorne is coming!" Liz yelled in excitement.  
We left our dorm and made our way through the dining hall doors. Everyone was seated inside, including all the teachers, except Mr Solomon, my totally hot cove-ops teacher.  
We took a seat at our table.

"Cammie, where's Mr Solomon?" Tina asked taking a seat next to me. "Is it true he went on a mission to Egypt and is MIA?" she asked  
"I don't know Tina, I thought he was here," I replied truthfully.  
She huffed in annoyance and stomped back to her seat.  
"Nice to know some people don't change," Bex joked, her British accent still showing.  
I laughed along with my best friends, as we watched Tina walk around the dining room sourcing new gossip.

After everyone had a plate of the finest food in front of them Mom stood behind the podium ready to welcome everyone back.

"Women of Gallagher, who goes here?" my mother started, just then the door burst open.  
"Sisters of Gillian Gallagher," I replied turning to look at the door, the Blackthorne boys stood with Zach in the lead followed by Grant and Jonas.  
"Brothers of Brian Blackthorne," the huge group of boys replied.  
"Very well," Mom replied, "Why do you come?"  
"Keep her secrets, learn her skills, honour her sword," we replied, the boys answered back with their own reply.

"What end do you work?" Mom questioned.

"The cause of justice and light," both schools replied.

"How long shall you strive?" Mom asked, gazing across the room.

I stared at Zach, "For the rest of our lives," we both said. Zach smirked and quickly winked at me before turning to look at my mother.

"Welcome back, to everyone," Mom greeted, nodding to the boys. They broke up taking seats at various different tables. Zach, Jonas and Grant walked over to our table taking a seat.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach greeted, sitting across from me, "Miss me?"  
"Hey Blackthorne Boy, not at all," I replied, smiling.  
"Oh that was so convincing," Zach smirked, getting up and going to grab a plate of food.  
I smirked and looked over to Bex who was jumping out of her skin while Liz was blushing.  
"Ooh Liz, what did Jonas say to you?" I laughed, Bex smirked knowingly at Liz.

Once the boys returned we began eating as everyone took turns to tell each other what they did during summer break.

"So Cammie, what did you end up doing?" Grant asked.  
"Oh well, I..." I began though stopped when I caught Mr Solomon opening the side door and stepping in, "Mr Solomon."  
The rest of the table turned and stared at Mr Solomon as he approached my mother. Just as he began to talk to Mom, the grand hall's doors burst open and a goddess in red high heels and a red dress strutted in. Cutlery crashed against surfaces as heads turned to face the girl.  
"Who's that?" Tina whispered loudly.

Her dark brown almost black hair cascaded down her back in wavy locks, they swayed in rhythm from side to side, the dress swished around her tanned long legs. Her deep brown eyes were playful which matched the unique smile on her face. She turned towards our table and waved before making her way over to my mother. It wasn't until then that I noticed Aunt Abby was walking behind her. That was a bad thing. My eyes should have seen Abby, especially after all my training!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome Ms. Cameron to the teaching staff of Gallagher Academy. Ms. Cameron will be teaching a specialty class of disguise and presentation. I'd also like to introduce Danielle Cameron. She will be joining the senior grade this year, so please make her feel welcome if you see her around," Mom introduced.  
"Who is that and why did she wave?" I asked.  
"That is Danielle Cameron and I really don't know. Wait isn't your mom and auntie's maiden name Cameron?" Liz replied.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Maybe Danielle is your aunty?" Bex asked.  
"Or your auntie's daughter?" Macey suggested  
"My cousin?" I questioned, still confused about the stranger.  
"Yeah," Jonas nodded.  
"Or she could be a relative from way back in the family line," Grant added.  
"Yeah, that sounds like it," Zach replied, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Danielle finished talking to my mother and walked back down the aisle and out the door, Mr Solomon on her tail.

Once Danielle had left the room erupted into gossiping, I turned to Bex and gave her the look. Macey and Liz picked it up as well and quickly finished their dinners excusing themselves returning to our dorm.  
"Liz can you please check for bugs?" I asked, locking the door.  
Liz ran her scanner over the room finding and destroying 8 bugs.  
"Well looks like the boys got here as soon as they arrived," Bex laughed.  
I nodded taking my seat on the floor.

"Right we need to get more information on DC and find out what she is doing here," I said.  
Liz began typing furiously on her laptop, while Bex and I began planning how to get close to Danielle while Macey went to get the boys.

We were going to find out what Mom and Solomon were hiding, that's a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaydan's POV**

Mom had given me directions to my room along with a time and place to meet tomorrow to have a tour of the school, collect my time table and meet the teachers.  
I nodded, turned and strutted out of the hall, walking out to my car to gather my bags. Uncle Joe disappeared off into a different room.  
I gathered twelve small bags and two huge suitcases and lugged them up to my room dumping them on the floor before returning to my car for another load.  
Once everything was in my room, I locked my car doors and walked through the door passing Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter with three guys. One was Zach Goode, my sister's boyfriend the other two were his friends Grant and Jonas. I had read their files back at the training facility. All were great agents.

I smiled and nodded my head as I walked past because let's face it. I couldn't say anything with my jaw wired shut. That would definitely give me away seeing as both Zach and Cameron were there that day most of their friends were too.

They gave me an odd look hiding their confusion. After all they are spies; their job is to hide emotion.  
I sighed and walk back to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. The room was white the carpet was white, even the curtains were white.

A sliding door was cut into the right side wall while a door to what was obviously the bathroom was on the left.

I immediately took off my painful, high, death traps. Whoever invented high heels should be killed, well not really. These shoes are a violation of the rights of the foot! They are painful and not good at all, I swear I'll put Uncle Joe through as much pain tomorrow as he made me go through today by wearing these.

I sighed in relief as my feet brushed against the clean carpet, much better.

I glanced around the room and began planning out the way I would design it.

I decided on a loft bed with a desk and storage area underneath and a few beanbags by the corner should do the trick. All I needed was approval from Joey and I was set to go shopping, again.

Two hours, twelve shops, one tired Uncle Joe, four bean bags, one bookshelf, one white coated Powell Bauble Girls Twin Size Study Loft Bed, a canvas and multiply buckets of paints and a handful of paint brushes, I was ready to start my room.

Uncle Joe and some of the guards helped take things up to my room leaving me with a power drill, screws, nuts, bolts, instructions, and boxes of stuff.

I smiled gratefully at them all nodding a thanks before turning and beginning to construct a masterpiece.

(Hours Later)

Six hours, fifty three minutes and 20.1 seconds later I had finished.

My loft bed was build, my computer was set up on my desk under the bed, my striped rainbow sheets were on and neatly made, the four bean bags sat in the corner neatly below the white book filled bookshelf and my painting of the Morgan Ranch Mountains was hanging on the wall.

My clothes hung orderly on hangers in the cupboard, my makeup and hair products were in the bathroom and my guitar sat on its stand in the corner.

Photos and various minor background details of my cover were placed about the room. A picture of me with my 'best friend Emma' in Disney land, a basketball and a picture of a husband and wife standing on the front steps of a house all had a place on my desk, along with a torch and a box of pens and pencils.

I placed my spy gear and other things in my safe and closed my cupboard door.

My internal clock told me it was 12:54 am and my body was agreeing. I decided to quickly jump into a shower, washed my hair, dried, cleaned my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. After all I wouldn't have to shower later if I showered now. Considering now is today which was tomorrow yesterday.

I climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep not worrying about later on today.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

Gallagher was a high target point for the Circle of Cavern now. Rachel (wanted by the CoC), Cameron (extremely wanted by the CoC) and Jaydan (unknown to the CoC) were all under the same roof.

History seemed to be repeating itself. Two sisters going to the same school for exceptional young women that their mother did, they fell for two brothers going to the same school for boys that their father did. Honestly Cameron, Jaydan, Zach and Cormac remind me so much of Rachel, Abby, Chris and I back when we were young. It's funny to think about back in the day because back then we never believed there would be a time we could look back, guess we were wrong. Besides I'm not that old, am I?

All I needed to do now is to keep the promise I made with my brother the day he went MIA on our mission. That's all I really can do.

I sat down in my desk chair and glanced at the stacks of paper work that covered the surface, student files, unmarked exam papers; possible scenarios for a Cove Op exam were also amongst the clutter as well.

I sighed, picking up a red pen and beginning to mark the 40 exam papers.

After my efforts I entered the results into the schools database. Of course my niece managed to come out on top of the class yet again in true Cameron and Morgan style. I frowned, looks like I'll have to push her harder than I have been, I need to, it's the only way she will be protected and safe when she leaves the school to face the world.

My watched beeped the coming of the hour. I glanced at the face only to see the time was 1 am.

Time to get some rest, I thought changing into my boxers and singlet crashing on my bed.

* * *

**Jaydan's POV**

My alarm clock pulled me from my dreamless sleep once again. I jumped down out of bed, made it neatly and pulled on my new uniform. I pulled my dyed hair back into a braid after applying a light coat of makeup.

I changed my coloured contacts to new ones and pulled on my shoes.

I looked in the mirror. My make up was good, my hair looked normal, my uniform was styled like the other seniors uniforms yesterday and my eyes were the same brown they were yesterday.

Very good, I nodded in approval, grabbing a notebook and my keys before running out, locking the door and hurrying to my meeting spot.

Today was going to be the day I proved myself.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Jonas and Liz had been up most of the night searching for files on Danielle Cameron, while Bex and Grant planned ways to get information from her and Zach and I discussed the best places to place bugs. Macey being her sneaky self had managed to locate Danielle's room and was currently hiding nearby as our watch post, waiting to see if the subject had left.

"Chameleon, Elvis has left the building," Macey's voice came through the comm units.

"Ok Peacock," I replied, "Duchess and Superman are heading to intercept. Z and Chameleon are coming to your location."

Bex and Grant nodded, walking out the door heading to the dining room to try and 'get to know' Danielle. Zach and I ran over to Macey's location with bugs in hand while Liz and Jonas kept watch over everything back at the room.

"You know Cammie," Zach said, "You never did answer my question back at dinner last night."

I sighed, "Zach, I did miss you, it's just I had a very tiring summer with Bex and Liz and I guess I was a little upset that you didn't contact me again. Look I know there are probably a billion reasons why you couldn't so let's just drop the subject."

Zach frowned, "Look this Saturday, it's a town day. What do you say, just you and me together for the day?"

Oh my gosh! Zach is asking me out on a date! This is amazing. TRUTH.

I contemplated the idea, "What did you have planned Zach?"

"Now that is my secret," Zach smirked.

I pouted, "Come on, can I at least get a clue?"

"No. Trust me Gallagher Girl," Zach smiled as we finally reached Macey.

"I do," I whispered in reply. TRUTH. Macey glanced between us after catching my reply.

"Okay, this room here is Danielle's. She left about five minutes ago towards the Grand Hall. I've picked the lock, though thought I should wait for you before I went in," Macey said.

We nodded walking over to the door.

"Liz, Jonas can you give me a scan of any security devices in the room?" I asked through my comm.

"Nothing there," Jonas replied.

Zach pushed the door open and walked in, Macey and I following.

We stood staring around the room.

"Wow," Macey said, "This girl has taste."

I nodded, walking over to her wardrobe, opening it up. Every item of clothing was designer and wasn't to be released for another few months.

"She obviously knows people or has the money too," I replied, showing Macey a pair of gold Jimmy Choo's. What can I say? Macey is rubbing off on me.

"Whoa, they aren't being released till next summer!" Macey exclaimed.

Zach had begun placing bugs all around the room. I began to place some as well.

One in her pillow, one in her guitar, one behind her painting, one in a photo frame, one on the bottom of her desk chair and another in her cupboard.

Bex and Grant's voices could be heard through the comm units, "Hey Danielle," Bex greeted.

"How are you?" Grant asked.

The line was silent. Wow Danielle must be ignorant.

"That's good," Bex replied. I looked at Zach questionably.

There was a moments silence, "So Danielle where are you from?"

"Oh Australia?" Grant answered.

"No?" Bex questioned, "Oh you used to live in Australia!"

"Wow Bex, you're really good at this," Grant commented.

"So you live in Maine now?" Bex asked.

"Cool," Grant commented.

"Where are we from?" Grant asked.

"Well Bex is from England, and I live in Kentucky," Grant answered.

Okay something was majorly up.

"Duchess, Superman, what exactly is going on?" Liz questioned.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, though, though is there a reason you only sign?" Bex asked, answering our question.

"You cannot speak?" Bex guessed.

"Oh that's a shame, I'm sure a nice girl like you would have a pretty voice," Grant complimented.

Zach laughed and I stood waiting for Grant to get smacked over the head by Bex, though it didn't happen.

"So Danielle, what do your parents do?" Bex asked.

There was another pause.

"Your Dad works as the director of the FBI," Bex answered, "Oh, used to."

"And your Mom works for the... oh CIA," Grant added, "That's really cool."

Sniffing filled the silence, "Awe Danielle, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you," Grant said.

"I'll go get some tissues for you," Bex said.

"Bookworm, Whiz," Bex whispered, "Danielle's mother has died, sorry we didn't quite interpret that right."

"No problem," Liz replied.

"Z, Peacock, Chameleon, this is Superman. Elvis has left current spot and is heading towards her dorm, repeat, get out of there!" Grant frantically whispered while Bex began cursing at him in Italian.

Macey quickly exited the room without further warning, while Zach finished installing the bug.

"Z, Chameloen I just pasted her in the hallway, get out of there!" Macey warned.

I looked at Zach and pulled him into the bathroom. Beside the vanity was a vent. I pulled off the grill and climbed in Zach following behind me, reattaching the grill.

"Zach, Cammie are you alright!" Liz's panicked voice yelled.

"Yes, we're fine," Zach replied, "We'll meet you at the Grand Hall."

"Okay," Jonas replied.

Zach and I continued to crawl along the vent until we both fell into one of my secret room.

I groaned slightly as Zach fell down on top of me with a surprised, "Oomph."

I smirked taking my chance to tease him, "Zachary Goode, I knew you liked me, and I know you know I like you, though I think this is going just a little too fast." I tried to sit up and get away.

He smirked, straddling my waist, "Oh, I thought you liked it this way?"

I blushed, "What if I don't?" LIE.

"Well, even if you don't I can't stop myself from doing..." Zach stopped, leaning closer towards me.

"Doing what?" I asked, getting lost in his emerald eyes. The suspense was killing my slowly. TRUTH.

"This," Zach whispered, leaning down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was new, though, completely perfect.

I guess Zach really did love me, and well... I love him too.

After five minutes Zach and I broke away from each other, our breathing heavy.

"Time to go Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked getting up and offering me a hand.

"Finally!" I exclaimed jokingly. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

We dusted ourselves off and ran to the Grand Hall just in time for breakfast.

"We'll have to do that again sometime," I smiled, walking into the hall hand in hand with Zach.

He smirked at me, "We'll see," he whispered in my ear taking a seat at the table with our friends.

I sighed dreamily taking a seat at the table as well.

Yes... we will see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaydan's POV**

Grant and Bex, they were an odd couple though they did a good job deciphering my charades. I ran back to my room to grab my 'transfer documents', I had left on my desk accidentally.

Macey walked briskly past me, somewhat suspiciously, flashing a nervous smile towards me before muttering something as she turned the corner.

_Macey_ was in my wing, isn't her dorm on the other side of the school?

My eye brow rose in suspicion as I came to a stop at my door, I glanced at the chrome and gold handle, one, two, three. Three sets of finger prints. Obviously one was mine, though whose were the others? A disturbing thought immediately came to mind, someone or people had been in my room. Another alarm was set off in my mind. I'm at a school for SPIES that means, BUGS!

I pushed the door open into my room and immediately began searching high and low for bugs. I searched in the cupboards, in and on my belongings, amongst furniture, throughout the bathroom ending up with a total of 12 bugs. These people were good though not good enough. I smirked as I placed them all in a bag before grabbing my transfer documents and running over to my mother's office.

I had 3 minutes!

I left the bags of bugs hidden behind Gillian Gallagher's Sword before walking into my mother's office. The staff, Mother and Uncle Joe sat and stood at various locations around the room.

I waved and began to sign to them. "Hello everyone! Sorry I am late. I had a run in with some_ pests."_

"That's okay. Just don't make it a habit. Danielle this is Miss Cameron and Joe Solomon, he is the Cove Ops teacher here at Gallagher you'll be seeing a lot of him, then this is Bill, Gus, Frank, Otto, Stefan, Lucida and Thomas they are guards/maintenance/help here at Gallagher," Mother began, "Then there is Madame Dabney, Professor Smith, Professor Buckingham, Dr Fibbs, Mr Mosckowitz and Chef Louis. They are all here to help protect you and make your time here at Gallagher an enriching, educational and pleasant one."

I smiled and waved to them all. They answered in a chorus of 'hellos'.

"Ah you're all here. Excellent," a voice came from the door. Dr Steve. Also know as my cover dad.

"Oh Danielle, I'm glad you made it here ok," he smiled.

I nodded and turned to Rachel.

"Well that will be all everyone you may head to your classes. Danielle I need you to stay back so we can discuss your classes," Mother said. All the teachers including my uncle and aunt filed out of the room. Once the door clicked closed, Rachel turned towards me and handed me a large folder before nodding at me and turning her attention to the computer screen.

I sighed and opened the folder. There on the front page was a mission overview.

* * *

Operation Ignition

Operatives Involved: The Senior Classes of Gallagher and Blackthorne.

Target: Russian Underground Nuclear Formation (RUNF): Threatening to destroy all political powers of the world and Blackthorne, reasoning behind movement unknown.

Aim: Retrieve any information from RUNF. Find and destroy the HQ and any other bases. Stop the formations plans.

I took in the information silently, remembering all of the details. If all the senior class was going, that meant all of my subjects. I groaned in frustration as I read the note from the director on the next page.

* * *

Agent 0,

As you know a reward has been recently placed on Cameron Morgan. As a distraction for the others all of the international agencies along with the schools have designed a fool-proof mission for all seniors. Allowing you time to complete and finish your mission.

You shall be updated about the other mission by Agent Solomon.

See below for mission details, transportation means and other important information.

Remember: Get in, get it, get out, destroy it, but most importantly stay alive.

Director.

* * *

Operation Copy Cat

Target: Circle of Cavern

Aim: Take the spotlight off Cameron Morgan. Retrieve information from and destroy HQ, eliminate all enemy agents and protect your subjects.

Method: Any means necessary...

* * *

I read through the rest finding my cover and alias, passport, ID cards, a license, train and bus passes, two plane tickets and CIA credit card. I closed the folder and left the office, grabbing my bag of bugs from behind the sword. I ran to my room, locked the folder away in my safe before sprinting away to my first class of the day, Advanced Chemistry.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

The day had been increasingly long. Even P & E was significantly tedious today. Everyone agreed with me. The highlight of the day was at lunch when Liz and Jonas had finally managed to uncover some background information on Danielle Cameron. The SHOCKER, her father was Blackthorne's very own headmaster, Dr Steve. Even Zach was shocked! TRUTH.

Her mother was MI6's top assassin and the CIA's best lab tech until she died ten years ago. Danielle has a fear of frogs and is allergic to daisies and does not have a very good relationship with her father.

Since that amazing break through, all of us were dying to return to the dorm to listen and watch the bugs, though luck wasn't on my side.

I sat in sublevel three with the entire senior grades of Gallagher and Blackthorne. All of us unsure of what was going on, even the people on the research track.

I sat staring through my peripheral vision at Danielle. She stood to the side of the room talking to a hug group of boys that had flocked around her. She was the opposite of me. She had the ability to always stand out, to take attention off anyone else.

Mr Solomon was now 12 minutes and 3 seconds late and I couldn't help but tap my bench angrily.

Zach nudged my shoulder, "Door," he whispered, glancing over towards it.

There in all his glory stood Mr Solomon holding a huge stack of folders with a bag, with a note attached to it on the top of the pile.

He placed the folders on the desk before walking over to my bench which held, Zach, Grant and Jonas along with Liz, Bex, Macey and me.

"Nice try seniors," he commented, taking the note from the bag, "An angry little birdie gave me this bag and asked me to read the note. Misinterpretation and misjudgement are what gets you and others like you killed in this business. Perhaps next time Zachary you will remember to wear gloves on a mission when handling surfaces that leave fingerprints, you also Macey and Cameron. I hope that this does not happen again. You misjudged my skill and capabilities which in any other case would have landed you killed by me. Oh and maybe next time, try a different approach to placement. Yours, FOTW (Fly On The Wall)," Solomon read opening the bag and emptying the content onto the bench top.

The rest of the class snickered.

Solomon glared at them, "FOTW is right. Those two things get people killed in our business, if you do not believe that, step outside now because what we are about to discuss is not for you."

No-one moved... no-one except Danielle. Who pushed herself off the wall and began walking towards us.

"Nice try, but as the saying goes Cammie and Zach, another one bites the dust," she signed smirking. She ruffled our hair, "Better luck next time kiddos," she finished signing before walking back to her spot.

Zach and I glared at her, while Bex and Grant sat staring shocked at the bugs.

Maybe this would be harder than I thought.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, today I stand before not as a teacher though a senior colleague," Solomon began his talk, gripping the back of the chair with his hands, "Sitting on my desk is the final test of your skill and knowledge. I want everyone to come up and collect their folders."

We all stood and collected the folders, returning to our seats.

"Okay, perusal starts now. You have 30 minutes exactly to read and remember every detail of your covers and mission. Am I clear?" Solomon asked, actually taking a seat at the desk.

"Yes sir," we all replied, opening our folders.

* * *

Operation Ignition

Operatives Involved: The Senior Classes of Gallagher and Blackthorne.

Target: Russian Underground Nuclear Formation (RUNF): Threatening to destroy all political powers of the world and Blackthorne, reasoning behind movement unknown.

Aim: Retrieve any information from RUNF. Find and destroy the HQ and any other bases. Stop the formations plans.

Destination: Rome, Italy

Cover: Yourself, senior student at Gallagher, on cultural exchange in Europe with the rest of your grade from Blackthorne as well. You will be staying at Radisson SAS Hotel in Rome in the Presidential Suite with selected team.

Name: Cameron Morgan

Age: 17 (Senior)

'A' Team Operatives: Zachary Goode

Grant Newman

Jonas Gates

Elizabeth Sutton

Rebecca Baxter

Macey McHenry

Danielle Cameron

Cormac Goode

Departure Time: 8:00 pm Tuesday, August 31th, 2010.

Packing: All possessions. The hotel is your new home for the year.

After exactly half an hour the room erupted in to chatter. I re-read the names of my team again.

Cormac GOODE, Zach has a brother!!

"You have a brother!" I yelled, turning to face a shocked looking Zach.

He turned to me and smirked, "Spy... Cammie all spies have secrets."

I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the arm, "That line is getting so annoying."

Solomon cleared his throat, silencing the class, "Now each of you have a departure time. Starting with the A team you will all be departing tonight. Class dismissed."

Everyone stood and poured out of the room.

I turned to look across the bench at my friends, "Looks like it's time to shine."

They nodded. Bex smiled, "Finally a mission, I thought they'd never give us one."

I laughed gathering up the bugs, "Sure Bex. You're just always trying to find a way to kick James Bond's butt."

We rose from our chairs and ran to the elevator, ready and eager to pack.

Okay maybe not eager about packing though think about it a whole year with Zach and my best friends. Doesn't that sound like heaven?

**Jaydan's POV**

I awoke with a start as I felt the plane begin to descend. I glanced around quickly everyone was asleep, buckled into their seats. The plane touched down gently and came to a graceful stop at the end of the runway. Outside a black limo sat idle waiting for us.

I rose from my seat and walked along the aisle shaking everyone awake making sure not to blow my cover by letting words slip out. Once everyone was awake I collected my luggage which was two large suitcases, one small suitcase, a guitar case and a small carry bag and loaded them into the waiting luggage SUV. My car, the one I was to drive to the hotel and use for my cover. I decided to help everyone load their luggage into the SUV to make things easier for everyone. I waited for everyone to climb into the limo and begin to drive away before slipping into the driver's seat and taking a quicker route to the hotel.

**Zach's POV**

The ride to the hotel had been rather quiet. Everyone was still getting over jet lag.

"Hey, where's Danielle?" Macey asked, looking around.

My eyes widened in shock as I turned looking out the back window, searching for the new and slightly irritating team member.

"Oopsie daisy," Liz said though began to panic, "We forgot one of our team member's and we haven't even started our mission. What will Mr Solomon say? We're going to fail senior year!"

Jonas started attempting to calm down Liz. Macey tapped at the separation glass that gave us privacy from the driver. It slowly slide down Macey began speaking, "We've left one of our friends back at the..." she stopped and gasped, "Ah no one's driving!"

I began to freak out internally for a moment before my mind began to yell at me to jump across and take the wheel.

Jonas took a glance over at the front, "It's a CIA computerised limo." I calmed slightly.

"Meaning?" Grant asked.

Jonas turned back to face us, "Meaning the car drives itself to our destination... and if we try to get out while it is moving, it will explode."

"Bloody hell!" Bex screamed, "So you're telling me we are stuck in a bloody moving bomb!"

"Well it not really a..." Jonas began to protest. Plans and options began running through my head, I had to save Cammie and my friends.

"Calm down, just no body go jumping out of the car or anything stupid!" Cammie yelled, everyone stopped, "Now, Danielle is a spy just like us, she has better breeding then all of us put together... she's a super spy legacy, Danielle will get there... somehow."

I frowned a little though accepted Cammie's attempt of a calming speech. I wrapped an arm around her and prayed that nothing bad would happen.

We turned down two streets before the limo finally came to a stop out front of our new headquarters.

"Ms. Baxter, Mr Newman, Mr Goode, Ms. Morgan, Ms. McHenry, Mr Gates, Ms. Sutton, we have arrived at your destination, hope you had a pleasant ride, I will be your vehicle during your stay here in Italy. You can contact me on this number: 155-472-6728, ask for Fisher, regardless of where you are I will come pick you up. Thank you," Fisher, our car said opening the door. Wow, a talking car! We all added the number to our contacts promptly.

"Thanks," we replied, climbing out of the car.

"No problem," Fisher replied.

I took Cammie's hand and pulled her out the door, I looked around for our luggage car and Danielle though could not see either of the two.

Cammie was staring up at the hotel in awe. I smirked, "Coming or not Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, it's just wow!" Cammie smiled, "Like come on Zach, this entire mission is bloody awesome in itself."

I chuckled at her, "Wow, you really have been spending too much time with Bex. Don't worry that will change soon, I promise," I smirked, kissing her quickly before turning and walking into the hotel.

Cammie stood dazed for a moment, "Hey, no fair Blackthorne Boy!"

I laughed and allowed the door to close behind me. The lobby was deserted though the floor was illuminated by expensive looking lights. That's odd. My eyes scanned over the reception desk. A note sat under a pen. I walked over to it and began to read.

_Hey,_

_So nice of you to come back for me 'A' Team._

_Joking._

_When I arrived a note was written in evaporating invisible ink on the door. It shined a little in the sun when I opened the door. I've cleaned the door in case anyone 'else' happens to drop by for a 'visit'._

_Danielle._

_P.S. See note attached._

_Seniors,_

_The hotel has been bought by the CIA and other agencies for this mission, meaning there is no staff working. Each team will have jobs to help set up this place and make it into a fully functioning and proper HQ._

_There is a roster in every room; it is a week cycle it will begin tomorrow. Each team will have a set job to do on each day. You will have no assistance from teachers or outside people._

_You're on your own._

_Each team has been given a long term job all 9 members will be responsible for (see document in rooms for more details). These jobs may include security, maintenance or other jobs. Doors to rooms are unlocked and key cards are inside each room along with your luggage. Welcome to the real world, you screw up, you die._

_Solomon._

I handed the letter back to my friends who had just come through the door.

They all read it quickly. 3 minutes and 7 seconds later Jonas put the note back on the bench.

"Let's go up to our suite!" Bex beamed excitedly, grabbing Grant's hand and dragging him to the elevator. Poor guy, he's whipped big time. I chuckled as Jonas made a whip cracking sound causing Grant to glare back at him. We all stood waiting for the lift.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened.

A deep familiar voice came from inside, "G'day Z."

I stepped inside only to come face to face with my hero, "Macca!" I smirked.

"Hey little mate, didn't miss ya big old brother did ya?" he replied, smirking back at me.

"How wouldn't miss you?" I asked, "Wow Australia really did rub off on you mate, you look different." I tried to imitate the Australian accent.

Cormac laughed, "Yeah, well I'm sure you will be finding my accent and vocab comical for a while so... I'm going to turn a blind eye to the teasing though I must tell you the Aussie people and way of life can certainly change people. Now Wacko are you going to introduce these lovely people?" he asked. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

I nodded turning to face my friends, "Cormac these are my friends Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, and well you know Grant and Jonas, and this pretty little lady is Cammie Morgan. Everyone this is Cormac my older brother," I introduced wrapping an arm around Cam.

"Nice too meet you girls," Cormac smirked, "Grant and Jones-y, been a long time no see."

The elevator slowed and 'dinged' signalling our arrival at the top floor, the doors opened at a small room that held an open door and a laundry chute, as well as a fire hose and extinguisher.

"Danielle?" I shouted, stepping out of the lift with Cammie still at my side. Cormac turned to ask me who I was talking to though he was cut off by a loud crash followed by a thump sounded from the room. Within three seconds Danielle stood in the doorway smiling.

"Oh that's Danielle," Cormac grinned.

Danielle glared at him and turned to face the rest of us smiling.

She began signing, "One second. Wait here." She disappeared for a moment and returned with a locket around her neck.

"Hey," she spoke, beaming happily. Whoa she actually spoke! The girl can talk! Cammie and the girls were all standing wide eyed.

"Danielle, you spoke!" Macey stated.

"Yeah. Can you all stop calling me Danielle it's too formal try Ella. Mr Solomon gave this to me before I left. He said it helps activate my voice box or something like that. It's the latest CIA invention. Anyway, I've brought your luggage up. It's on your beds. Boy's room is on the left, girls are on the right. The other room I've been setting up as control/mission room type thing," Ella said leading us inside, "Now Solomon left us a schedule and our job is security and our first routine job is laundry. The things that get rotated are the food, laundry and maintenance. Each day there is a timetable of subjects we do. That time is where we go and do that subject. For example P & E, everyone goes down to the gym for an hour and a half. Copies of those details are in each room. Friday is a field trip day and the weekends are town days. Okay, I'll let you all head off to your rooms. I'll go down to reception and run everyone else through the news."

"Jonas and I will start working on security," Liz said glancing over at a smiling Jonas.

"I'll go check out the laundry," Macey added. Grant, Jonas and I stood wide eyed.

"What?" Macey asked, "There won't be any laundry yet."

"Oh!" Grant realised, earning a slap up the head by Bex.

I laughed and turned to face Cammie, "You want to explore Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie raised her eye brows, "...The HQ or the city?"

I smirked, "They don't seem to appealing when you're standing beside me."

Cammie blushed and punched my arm hard, "You disgust me." She turned walking out to the elevator with Ella.

"Awe, you love me Cammie," I reasoned, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Guys, I'll ditch you on the next floor if you keep that up," Ella warned angrily, stepping into the lift.

I smiled, "Settle down Ella, I have great self control."

Cammie laughed and stepped into the lift too, "_Right_."

**Jaydan's POV**

I swear if Zach did anything to Cammie. Let's just say he better sleep with his eyes open. I've already read about what he's done in the past so he isn't in my good books.

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and I stepped off walking over to the reception and taking a seat.

I turned on the computer and began turning all the switches on the control board on. All the electricity, the air conditioning, filters, and other things all sprung into life.

The computer finally flashed to the home screen. I grabbed the USB Solomon had given me and put it into the drive. A specially designed CIA and MI6 program for the Gallagher and Blackthorne Senior mission began loading onto the system creating a huge un-hack-able network throughout the entire building. The current Microsoft program home page flickered quickly before being replaced with the programs home page. The background read G.B.S.11. The computer beeped signalling that the program was fully loaded. I removed the USB from the drive and signed into my user. I signed in and quickly checked my emails. I pulled my hair out of its tight pony tail and let it fall down my back.

"Hi Danielle," a black haired boy greeted, Tina, Anna and few more boys behind him.

"Hey... your Brett right?" I replied. I knew what his name was. After all I had read every senior student's file. What can I say, I was _really_ bored.

He nodded; I smiled handing them the letter from Solomon, "The computer network has been set up and rosters are in your room."

Realisation flashed in Tina's eyes, "Oh my gosh. You're actually talking!"

I smiled, sticking to my cover, "Yeah, Solomon gave me something from the CIA to fix me up."

"Cool," Anna replied. I nodded.

"Well we'll be off," Andrew another guy from 'B' Team said.

Tina and Brett nodded while Anna smiled at me quickly.

I watched them leave the lobby and disappear into a waiting elevator. Anna seemed rather quiet and shy for someone on the field track in Gallagher. Though then again, nothing would surprise me now.

"So what you up to?" a voice whispered in my eye as a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped up startled and spun around quickly attempting to punch my attacker, though he managed to catch my fist.

"Steady Cameron," the guy smirked.

I glared at him, "It's Danielle to you jerk."

"Wow the director really wasn't joking, you are a real piece of work," Cormac replied, releasing my fist.

"Shut up Goode, you don't know anything about who I am," I replied venomously. What is wrong with this freak? Is he trying to hit on me? I'm 16 and he's like 25! Gross!

He gave me a new type of smirk almost like the smirk itself said I'm-evil-and-out-to-get-you, "Oh really. Well maybe that will have to change," he replied in a husky voice.

"Get away from me you perverted freak!" I yelled storming away to the stairs. I climbed all 30 flights of stairs till I reached the level below 'A' suite. I took the one level elevator ride up to the suite and ran into the room jumping onto my bed. I sat staring out the window when my mission flashed into my mind.

"Hey guys, girls, I'm heading to the shop. Anyone want anything because no one is scheduled to cook tonight?" I shouted.

"Sugar!" Grant yelled back in reply.

"Chips," Jonas yelled.

"Chocolate," Bex said, walking through the door.

"Food," Liz replied.

"Okay," I replied, grabbing my keys, "Anything Zach and Cammie would want?"

"What about Zach and Cammie?" Cammie asked, walking into the suite.

"Food," Liz answered.

"Oh, pizza and movies sounds good," Cammie replied.

"Okay I'll grab pizza as well, any special orders for pizza?" I asked.

"Hawaiian!" Liz replied.

"Meat lovers!" Grant replied.

"How does one of everything on the menu sound?" I asked.

"Okay," they all replied.

I smiled and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to pretty lady," Cormac said, stopping me from heading out.

"Shopping," I replied, "Now let me go Cormac."

"No sorry, can't do," he replied, leaning closer to me.

"Let go of me jerk!" I shouted. Cammie and Bex along with Grant and Zach stepped out of their rooms.

"Stay away for me," I warned, "Really."

"Like I said _Dannie,_ no can do," he replied.

I grabbed his arm flipping him onto the ground, "Fuck you Goode! Mess with me and you'll die."

"Hey now," Zach began to step in.

"Don't," I warned Zach stepping on Cormac, walking out of the suite, "Be back in two hours."

I heard Cormac groan silently as I stepped into the elevator. I smiled in triumph as the elevator descended gracefully.

I stepped out of the elevator just in time to see 'C' Team arrive.

"Hey Danielle," Kim greeted tiredly.

"Hey, there's a note on the bench that explains everything. Tonight there is no food so each team is responsible for feeding themselves," I explained, walking out the door.

"Thanks," they replied.

I walked a block and a half up the street till I found my car. I got in and started the car waiting for a mission update to come through. My contact system began to ring. I pressed the answer button as I turned out into the traffic.

"Hello Director," I acknowledged.

"Agent Zero," he replied, "How are you finding your accommodations?"

"Fine thank you," I replied.

"Excellent," he said, "Now, we have reason to believe that the C.O.C has sent an undercover agent to tail you and your fellow agents. We still do not know who the person is, or their identity is though we believe the agent is male about age 30."

"Okay, I will be keeping an eye out for him sir," I said, glancing quickly at the screen.

"Thank you. Now the last extraction agent managed to send us information on some of the C.O.C 10 remaining locations there are 6 in Italy alone, which most likely means that the HQ is somewhere in the country. Sadly that agent is now MIA. I've sent the coordinates through to your Blackberry and in car navigator. Please be careful and if you can, get the agent out," the Direct asked.

"I will," I vowed.

"Remember..." the Director began.

"Get in, get it, get out, destroy it," I cut in, turning down a corner.

"And don't die," he begged.

"Got it," I replied before the Director disappeared off the screen being replaced with the GPS map that currently had a location flashing on screen. I followed the directions, pulling up a block away from a huge 5 star hotel.

"Brilliant," I muttered to myself as I climbed into the back of my SUV and began getting into character. I put my comm. unit into my ear and pulled a bullet proof vest on. I was taking these guys down big time. I slipped a gun into my black leather boot and one to the inside of my leg. I slid a knife into my other boot and pulled a black dress and a black wig on. I tested my comm. unit and camera necklace before taking one last breath as I grabbed my blackberry. I pushed the back door open and stepped out into the dull afternoon sunlight. And so it begins.

**Solomon's POV**

Abby and I sat beside each other in first class on the international flight taking about our many 'vacations' a.k.a mission we'd had together.

"Joe do you remember the time we had a huge group vacation with Chris, Rach, Abe, Isa, Jack and Soph back in senior year?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that made us do that, seriously, looking back on that it really was one of the most dangerous vacation I had ever faced. Because back then I wasn't experienced," I replied, "Oh the Iraq govern' were not at all happy with America after that one."

"I hope the kids go alright," Abby sighed, "Rachel will kill us when she finds out."

"I hope so too, because I really like my life at the moment," I agreed.

Abby laughed, "I only just started to get to know Cammie really well. Now Jaydan is back and the director has demolished the rules so long as we don't blow her cover. It'll take ages to catch up!"

"Well we still have time," I said, smirking at Abby, "We are teachers, we can bend the rules."

Abby laughed, "Not for long we won't be."

"True, so let's take the chance while we can," I decided. Abby nodded.

The plane's seatbelts sign came on and everyone began getting ready for landing.

"You know, I still don't understand why people make the kids fly first class and private while we're stuck on first class public," I whined.

"Joe, stop complaining already, you know it doesn't do anything," Abby stated.

"Fine," I muttered, as the plane began to descend. FINALLY!

**Zach's POV**

I pulled my brother off the floor. He seemed weaker and heavier than last time I remembered.

"Wow Cormac," I began, "You really must not be feeling yourself today. I've never seen you crash and burn like that."

Cormac groaned standing up straight, "Little bitch."

My eye brow crinkled up, "Settle down bro', surely she's not that much of a big deal."

Cormac turned and glared at me, "Jeez Zach, get off my back." He stormed out of the suite, into the elevator and down to another floor.

Something was up, majorly!

"Something's really fishy about Macca," Grant said, walking over and closing the door.

"I agree," Cammie said, "Look I know I haven't known your brother for long though, honestly I don't think that was the way to treat your younger brother. If I had a sister I would treat her like that."

An idea sprung into my mind, "Wait a second..." I'm a genius!

"What?" Cammie asked.

"Danielle. We all agree that we've never heard of her before right?" I asked.

Bex, Grant and Cammie nodded.

"But maybe that's just it, everyone one wants us to be looking for a Danielle. What if it's not the Danielle part we should be concentrating on?" I explained.

Cammie looked at me confused, "What are you talking about Zach?"

"Cameron, you, it's you," I explained.

"I'm lost," Grant huffed.

I sighed leading the way to the mission room where Liz and Jonas sat at desks typing on laptops.

Everyone stepped in and I closed the door taking a seat on top of one of the desks.

"Right, Ella's name is Danielle _Cameron_, tell me who else we know that has Cameron in their name?" I asked.

"Well there's myself," Cammie stated.

"And Mrs. Morgan and Abby," Bex added.

"That's it," Liz verified.

"So, maybe instead of looking for a _Danielle_ Cameron, we need to be looking at our first opinion, for someone very close to Cammie," I explained.

"I think you're onto something Zach," Jonas agreed, beginning to hack into the CIA database.

"How close are you thinking Zach?" Cammie questioned.

I turned to face her, "Your sister."

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "A sister, that's impossible! Danielle looks nothing like me! My mother would have told me about her, I would remember her." She sat down on the floor.

Bex was silent for a moment, "Cammie, she's a spy. As Zach said, all spies have secrets."

"She's my mother!" Cammie shouted, "Surely something would have slipped out, after all if this is true she would be her daughter!"

I hopped off my seat and sat down beside Cammie, "Relax Cam, we may be completely wrong."

"I'm in!" Liz and Jonas announced at the same time. Freaky super genius people, they're always making new records for hacking.

"Nice work," Grant commented.

"What are we searching for?" Liz asked.

"Well I'd start with Cammie's parents' files," I suggested.

"Let's break into teams," Bex suggested, "We girls will look at Mrs Morgan's file and you boys can search Mr Morgan's."

"That sounds like a good plan," Grant agreed, walking over to Jonas.

Something was going on with Cormac _and_ Danielle and we were going to find out what.

**Jaydan's POV**

I strutted into the hotel lobby over to the reception desk, my suitcase wheeling along behind me.

I smiled flirtatiously at the young man behind the desk, "Ciao, ho una prenotazione qui per la notte. Dovrebbe essere sotto Miss Sansone?" (Hello, I have a booking here for the night. It should be under Miss Samson?)

The young man smiled, "Sì Miss Samson, siete in suite di duecento e dodici. Vuoi pagare adesso?" (Yes Miss Samson, you are in suite two-hundred and twelve. Would you like to pay now?)

I nodded, "Sì, grazie. Basta inserire sulla mia carta di credito." (Yes please. Just put it on my card.)

I handed over my CIA credit card and paid for my unneeded accommodation.

"Spero che ti piace il vostro soggiorno qui da noi Miss Samson, non esitate a chiamare, se avete bisogno di nulla," the reception guy winked handing over my credit card and room key. (I hope you enjoy your stay here with us Miss Samson, feel free to call if you need anything.)

"Grazie," I replied, turning and walking over to the elevator. (Thankyou)

I eventually made it into my room. I searched for any cameras and bugs though luckily found none.

I pulled open my suitcase lifting out the casing that held 'my clothes' to reveal a secret compartment full of my spy gear. I pulled out a gadget belt harness and repel wire, long black pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

I pulled off my blonde wig and changed quickly before pulling the heels off my boot so they became flat tread free boots. I grabbed my CIA programmed USB, taping it to my side before returning my suitcase to its original form. I collected my repel rope and harness pulling it on. I walked over to the vent and pulled the grill off slipping inside the small space. I crawled along the vent listening to the directions from the chief of the CIA through my comms.

"Right Zero, we are going to have to maintain comm. silence soon. It's one left, then straight down as soon as you can go down, from there you need to take another left and a right at the very end of the vent. That should take you to where we believe the control central is," Chief explained.

"Thanks Chief," I replied turning left along another vent.

"Good luck Zero," the Chief said before the comm. unit disconnected.

I followed the directions from chief finally arriving at my goal area.

I peered through the vent only to see a young blonde haired man chained to the chair in front of the vent. CRAP! Now how do I get out?!

I remembered one of my gadgets. I had a laser pen and a metal eating spray. I removed the vents grill silently placing it against the wall. I reached out carefully taking the guys hand praying like crazy he was on my side. He jumped slightly trying to see who was behind him. I gazed around the room only to find that we were alone.

I began to whisper, "I'm here to help you. Stay really still I'm going to break the chains."

The guy nodded. I grabbed out the bottle of metal eating spray and began applying it to the handcuffs.

"Okay, pull your hands in front of you as fast as you can," I commanded.

He followed my orders breaking his hands free of the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists as he rose from his seat. I grabbed the gun out of my boot and checked it was fully loaded before sliding it out along the ground towards him, "Here take this. Is the door locked?"

"No," he whispered in reply.

"Good," I replied, "On my signal I want you to get out of here. Got it?"

"Yes," he replied, turning to face the vent, "Who are you?"

I slipped back into the darkness of the vent and began to crawl to the next room. Through the grill I could see the main hard drive to the computer systems. It took up the entire room. Whoa! Talk about needing a technological update. I pushed open the grill and stepped out into the dimly lit room. I began searching for a USB drive though failed miserably.

Okay Plan B. I pulled my Blackberry from my pocket and connected to the wi-fi connection point. I inserted a virus into the system that would temporarily freeze the network. I had 15 seconds to send a copy of everything to the CIA.

I began hitting the keys on my Blackberry breaking through the firewalls and security doors. I found a glitch and managed to get through to the system. I copied everything into an email and sent it to the Director. Footsteps vibrated through the floor boards alerting me of company. I grabbed my knife from my boot.

I stood beside the door making sure I was on the side that would be hidden by the door.

The door opened and in stepped two scrawny men, obviously the lab guys. I returned my knife to my shoe and grabbed two Napotine patches. I waited till they closed the door before slapping the patches on their necks. I caught their limp bodies slowly lowering them to the floor so no attention would be brought towards a noise. I grasped my Blackberry tightly before arming the bomb feature on it. I had 10 minutes.

I grabbed both of their access cards before pulling their bodies over to the corner. Creeping over to the door I noticed a fire alarm nestled beside the door.

I opened the door slightly and searched the roof of the C.O.C establishment for fire sprinklers or alarms. I could not see any thankfully. I pulled out my gun that was still strapped to my thigh and grabbed my knife. Using my elbow I smashed the glass and pressed the button triggering the alarm. From the vent the slight scream of the alarm could be heard. I hope this is a good enough signal for him. I threw open the door and took aim at the first guard or agent I could see. One, two, three, four, five... bodies continued to fall around me as I shot with almost perfect accuracy. I roundhouse kicked one of the agents sending him flying back into a desk, a sickening crack echoing after impact.

I spun around quickly stabbing another before she could punch me.

I fired another shot this time missing an agent by a inch, hitting one of the computers causing it to explode into flames instead.

Someone's fist collided with my rip cage while their leg knocked and pinned me to the ground. I heard something crack as my breathing became a struggle. I closed my eyes praying to god that this wasn't the end.

A shot echoed through the fumed filled air as my capture crashed to the ground dead.

Two last shots fired before room fell almost silent. There was no shouting, no running, no shooting, no fighting, just the simple noises of electrical sparks buzzing and flames crackling as the heat melted poisonous gasses into the air.

I felt my body being lifted up off the hard ground, "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes only to find myself in the arms of the agent I was supposed to save, "I thought I told you to get out of here."

He smirked, "That was when I was in the other room. I got out of there." He set me down on my feet.

I remembered the bomb, "Crap, we have 4 minutes."

"What four minutes to save the world?" he joked.

I frowned, "I have to get back to my room. Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back through the room and into the vent. We raced through the vents finally arriving at my room. I pulled off my shirt and pants putting my dress on quickly. The guy finally arrived at my room and came out of the vent. I pulled on my blonde wig back on and grabbed my bag throwing it out the window into a dumpster.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the window onto the fire exit. I climbed onto the top of the railing and began to slide down the ladder that was lowering to the ground under my weight.

"Hurry up!" I shouted landing at the bottom. I held my side in pain taking a deep breath before collecting my bag. I grabbed it and began to walk quickly away from the building.

We got a few yards away before the bomb finally exploded causing the entire hotel to erupt into flames. The sound of approaching fire trucks sirens rang through the air as we made it to my car.

"Have you got a ride?" I asked, opening the back of my SUV and throwing in my bag.

"No," he replied, "Though do you have any guy clothes?"

"Yeah, there in the left hand compartment," I said, gesturing my hand to the left, "In you go."

He climbed in pulling the door closed behind him.

I waited patiently outside until he stepped out with black hair dressed in jeans, a red dress shirt and dress shoes.

"You can go take a seat in the front," I said, climbing into the back pulling the door closed.

I pulled off my clothes and protection and began strapping my side up to help with the surely broken rib. I brushed out my brown hair and checked my contacts were still in place. I pulled on my skinny jeans and white graphic tee I had worn earlier. I stepped out of the back slamming the door, walking around to the driver's side. I slipped into my seat starting the car.

There was silence as I pulled out onto the road.

"Look I just wanted to say..." we both began.

"You first," I insisted.

"No you," he said.

"Okay," I smiled, "Look, thanks for saving me back there. I'm really grateful."

"That's okay, we shall call it payback and leave it at that," he smirked, "And... thanks for saving me first."

I glanced at him and chuckled, "You're welcome."

My contact system began to ring and I hit the answer button. A live feed of the Director and Chief came though.

"Agent 0, Agent X, good to see you both alive," the Director said.

"Good to be alive," Agent X, the guy sitting next to me answered.

"Did you get a copy of the system I sent?" I asked.

"Yes we did," the Chief said, "Excellent work there Zero."

"Thank you sir," I smiled, pulling into a supermarket's car park.

"We have a dispatch team collecting all C.O.C things now, they give you both congratulations on the destruction level," the Director chuckled.

"Yes," I replied, "I hoped the lab-ies didn't give me a dud bomb."

"Is there anything in particular you need me to know sir?" I asked.

"No Zero," both heads verified.

"Okay, may I be excused?" I asked, "I have to pick up something."

"Certainly Zero, have a nice evening," the Director said.

I nodded, "You too. Oh wait, chief could you do me a favour?"

"Certainly," he replied.

"Can you order me one of every pizza on the menu at the best pizza shop in town and send the directions to my navigator?" I asked.

The chief looked at me oddly though nodded his head.

"Thanks chief," I smiled, as I grabbed my wallet and climbed out of the car, closing the door. Agent X was still conversing with the Director and Chief. Though I really didn't care about what they were discussing.

I jogged into the store and grabbed a trolley going straight to the junk food aisle.

I walked around the supermarket for about twenty minutes, actually 18 minutes and 59 seconds, before paying and carrying everything back to my SUV. I put all my shopping into the back before returning to the front. I opened the door only to find the car deserted and a note sitting on the seat.

I took a seat and read the note.

_0,_

_Thanks again._

_I've got a lift home. The director sent me a car._

_I'm sure I'll see you again soon._

_X_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaydan's POV**

The entire ride back to Gallagher and Blackthorne HQ I couldn't help the billions of questions flashing through my head all caused by the message my mysterious partner, if that's what I could call him, X had left me.

_I'm sure I'll see you again soon._ Yes but when? How will I know it's you? What if something happens, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you. Wait, I didn't just think that, did I? Why is this happening to me!? I am head over heels and I didn't know the guy. Not good. This is not good at all!

I pulled into the pizza parlour and hurried in to collect my order.

**Zach's POV**

3 long hours had passed since we first began our own little identity mission. And in those three long hours we had managed to get absolutely nowhere.

"Jonas, have you broken through yet?" Liz asked from her seat.

Jonas shook his head typing away furiously at his laptop, "Nope."

"God dam! Why must the Morgan files be so classified?" Grant yelled in frustration, earning a wack from Bex and a glare from Cammie.

The room was silent again, with the exception of Liz and Jonas' typing.

"Hey, shouldn't Danielle have been back an hour ago?" Macey's voice broke through the hush.

"Actually," Cammie began.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Danielle, shopping and 12 pizza boxes in hand.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted. Liz and Jonas quickly changed their screens and hid the CIA search.

"Hey Ella," Cammie and I greeted.

"I picked up a few movies, want to come watch them?" she asked.

"Okay," we all agreed quickly getting up and following Danielle out of the room.

"Where's the freak?" Danielle enquired.

I frowned, "**_Cormac_** is... um... I don't know where Cormac is."

"Oh well more food for us!" Bex and Grant replied.

I smirked, "Not if you two get to the pizza last."

I grabbed the pizza out of Ella's hand and sprinted to the lounge Cammie, Liz, Jonas and Macey on my tail followed by Bex, Grant and Ella.

I laughed putting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table. I could get used to this life. Cammie and my friends always near me, an entire luxury suite to live in as well as a mission and pizza.

I smirked, pulling Cammie down onto the couch next to me while Macey picked out a movie from the collection. I really hope it's not a chick flick. Casino Royale, thank god.

**Solomon's POV**

We had been in Italy for three days, bring us to Friday, field trip day or field research day. Abby and I sat in front of a small cafe beside the walkway eating a late breakfast. According to my watch a large group of Gallagher and Blackthorne students dressed in uniform would be passing by our location in about 5 minutes. Hopefully they would use their brains and not all come down the same street at the same time. That would draw too much attention.

"Do you think they found the message Frank?" Abby enquired, taking a sip of her latte.

I looked across the table at her, "Sal, they aren't stupid."

She frowned, "I didn't mean that. I mean you did leave the note on the whiteboard of the smallest conference room."

I smirked, "Genius I know."

Abby rolled her eyes and glanced up the street.

"Calm down Sal, they'll be fine," I reassured, taking a bite of my frittata. She also began eating her breakfast.

Behind me I felt someone trip behind me, I turned around to see Jaydan on the floor. I rose from my chair and walked over to her.

"Oh mi signore più dispiace, non volevo disturbare. Non ho visto la gamba della sedia fuori. Mi dispiace tanto," Jaydan said, sitting up. (Oh I am most sorry sir. I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't see the chair leg sticking out. I'm so sorry.)

"I'm sorry," I replied, offering her a hand, acting as if I could not understand her properly.

She took it gratefully and completed one of the most successful brush passes ever. She smiled towards Abby, dusted herself off and continued walking down the path.

I glanced down the street to see A and B Teams walking together.

"Oh they are good," I chuckled.

"What?" Abby asked.

I gestured behind me and Abby laughed.

"Oh they are sneaky," she agreed, finishing her coffee.

I returned to my seat and opened the note.

_Hey Joe, Abby,_

_Enjoy your frittata?_

_I'll see you at the Fountain._

_Danielle_

_P.S. I got a tip off that we all have a tail. Watch your backs._

I glanced back down the street in the direction Jaydan and co. had disappeared, they were gone. I could only pray to God they would stay safe.

"What's up Frankie?" Abby inquired. I carefully handed her the note and she read it quickly glancing the same way I had down the street.

I finished the last of my breakfast and dusted my hands off to signal to Abby that we should leave. She noticed and grabbed her purse off the table. We walked hand and hand to the Fountain sticking to our 'cover' of a couple on holiday when really that's what we were.

"Do you think she was put up to that?" Abby questioned, as we crossed the road.

"No, after all the group kept walking seeming like they didn't notice at all," I replied, "Surely Liz or Jonas would have shown some sign of concern or worry."

"True," Abby replied, "Did you see that other guy with them?"

I nodded, "I think that's Cormac Goode."

Abby smiled, "Wait, you think!" she hissed, "What do you mean you_think_ it's Cormac?"

"I mean I think it's him. I haven't seen him in three or four years. Last I heard he was on a _vacation_ in Australia as a competitive surfer, hence the tan and blonde streaked hair," I explained.

Abby calmed down a little, "Oh."

I chuckled placing a quick kiss on her cheek as I notice a black sedan from the last street turn the corner, "Black sedan," I whispered in her ear before pulling away. She giggled.

Abby's eyes flashed over to the shop window catching sight of the car as we turned the corner finally reaching the fountain.

I smirked, "Do I affect you that much?" I kissed her again.

Abby blushed and pulled me away towards the famous Trevi Fountain's edge. I pulled two pennies from my pocket and handed one to her before turning around and preparing to throw the penny into the fountain.

'I wish that Abby will say yes,' I wished tossing the coin into the water.

I turned to Abby wrapping my arms around her, "So what did you wish for?"

She smiled, "If I tell you it won't come true."

"Oh you don't still believe in that story do you?" I teased.

"Shut up Frank," she frowned, whacking my arm and walking away into the crowd. Bugger these Cameron women, they are all the same, impossible to be found unless they want to be.

I pulled my note out of my pocket and began looking for a Gallagher or Blackthorne student to pass it onto.

I saw Kim and Paul flirting with each other to my left and Anna taking photos with a digital camera to my right. I began walking over to Ms Fetterman. I quickly brush past the note to her disappearing into the crowd in the direction Abby had gone. She looked around slightly confused before reading the note. Anna quickly went over to Kim whispering something to her and Paul. The three of them split up and began moving through the crowd informing the rest of the students of the update.

I saw Abby turn the corner just in front of me and pushed through the crowd to get to her. I turned the corner only to find Jaydan conversing with a young man further up the street.

"What is she doing?" I asked in distress, "She should be staying with her team." I felt anger rise in me as I watched the guy hug Jaydan.

"She's blending," Abby smiled, "Leave her be Frank."

"Abby she's not blending! She's getting close to a guy," I silently exclaimed.

Abby smiled, "Oh stop being the protective uncle and let the girl have some fun."

My face became emotionless, "No, I did that once to both of them and almost lost both her and Cam, I can't do that again."

Abby smiled apologetically, "The main word in that sentence is almost. They're both still here right?"

I nodded, "Chris would be too if I would have been a good big brother."

"Look J, I know it's a big loss though it's time to move on. It's not your fault. J even said C said it wasn't. He would have wanted you to be happy and move on. Remember moving on doesn't mean forgetting," Abby consoled. I nodded and we began walking back to our apartment leaving the kids to find their suspects by themselves, well almost. After all the Baxter's and some MI6 agents were still around.

**Jaydan's POV**

I stood on the side walk talking to a local waiter about the De Luca family. I had been passed a note from Anna Fetterman not long ago hinting a new development in our mission.

"Sai della famiglia De Luca?" I asked. (Do you know the De Luca family?)

"Sì, chi non lo fa?" he replied, "Possiedono il ristorante a due isolati di distanza. Ha preso un sacco di lavoro lontano da noi." (Yes, who doesn't?) (They own the restaurant cafe two blocks away. It has been taking a lot of the business away from us.)

"Oh, mi dispiace sentire che ... e ti capita di sapere dove l'edificio commerciale De Luca è il mio autista sembra essere un po 'perso," I questioned. (Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... well do you happen to know where the De Luca business building is, my chauffer seems to be a little lost.)

He smiled, "Tu vai a cinque isolati questa strada e poi svoltare a sinistra, prendere la prima a destra e sarete in grado di vederla." (You go five blocks down this street and then turn left, take the first right and you'll be able to see it.)

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone familiar walking out of the cafe doors. I smiled gratefully, "Grazie signore tanto." (Thank you so much sir.)

The waiter nodded and returned back inside with the tray of used plates, cutlery and coffee mugs.

"Oh what a pleasure to be in the presence of such a charming young lady as you Miss Ella," Agent X smirked.

I rolled my eye and hugged him, "Geez, when you said soon I didn't think this soon, though it is good to see you."

He chuckled hugging me back, careful not to touch my broken rib before letting me go, "Anyone would have to think that you knew me from somewhere Z and considering your situation. That wouldn't be too good," he whispered. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as though someone was watching me.

I smiled, "Oh and what is my '_situation_' X?"

"Oh you know, just one of the most wanted people by them," he replied, acting as if he was talking about wanted in a different means to the actual WANTED!

"Oh?" I replied, "Who me or you?"

He smirked, "Both, though the only 'issue' for them is they don't know either."

I smirked, "I'll have to knock them dead at the next shoot."

He nodded, "I'll see ya' around Z."

"Not if I see you first," I replied turning and walking back through the crowd to the Trevi Fountain to find my team.

**Cammie's POV**

I stood with my back to the fountain having just thrown a penny into the water.

"What are you wishing for?" Zach asked.

"A puppy," I lied, opening my eyes smiling. Actually come to think of it a puppy would be pretty cool to have. S/He could be a school dorm dog and I could train him up to be a super spy dog. I really want a puppy now.

"A puppy?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, as in a cute canine companion," I smiled, "What did you wish for?"

"A kiss from you," he replied, his pupils dilated slightly as the ring from sophomore year buzzed warm on my finger.

"You're lying," I stated, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Am I?" Zach asked mockingly, "What are you going to do about it Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled cheekily, "This." I moved my lips so close to Zach's as if I was going to kiss him, I waited until he began to lean in before unwrapping my arms and walking away from him and over to Macey, Liz and Jonas. Zach stood stunned for a moment before realising what had happened. Zach frowned causing Grant to laugh out loud from his spot beside Bex. Zach began walking towards us as Mick Morrison brush passed him a note. He smiled and continued walking as if nothing had happened until he reached us. He opened the note and began to read. I gazed my eyes over the note from Zach's right and read it. Liz and Jonas peered over the top reading the note upside down while Macey waited patiently for Zach to finish with it.

_Name: Venitia De Luca_

_Age: 16_

_Location: Italy._

_Daughter of Giuseppe De Luca (Italy's 2nd__Wealthiest Businessman and Leader of Target)_

Whoa, what a tip off.

I looked around the group as Macey, Bex and Grant finished reading the note. Danielle and Cormac were nowhere in sight which was not at all unusual for either of them.

"Hey!" Ella greeted, appearing from nowhere. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Ella," we replied.

"Did you hear ab..." she began though noticed the note in Zach's hand, "Never mind. I did some local research and the De Luca business centre is in the centre of town. So, shall we call Fisher?"

I raised my eyebrow, "How do you know about Fisher?"

She smiled and pointed to herself, "Superwoman."

"Thanks for not using my line Elle," Zach smirked.

"You're welcome Zach," Ella smiled pulling out her new iPhone and calling our limo.

"So Cam," Zach started, "Are you still good for a dinner date with me?"

"Absolutely," I answered, shooting a glance at Macey who was smiling evilly.

Ella put her phone back into her pocket and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"To the car," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Zach replied simply, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and walking with me through the crowd.

We had our first lead to our mission, I was surrounded by my sisters and brothers, Zach was by my side and all in all life was great!

**Jaydan's POV**

I sat on my bed watching Macey organise outfits for Cammie, Bex and Liz to wear on their dates. The boy's faces were priceless when Macey and the girls kicked them all out telling Zach, Grant and Jonas to go get ready in the gym and for Cormac to go do something. One word, PRICELESS!

"Something's missing," Macey stated, reorganising the outfits once again.

I chuckled getting up off my bed, I walked over to my cupboard throwing the door open, "Macey, do you think anything in here would fit and suit?"

Macey turned to face me and stood wide eyed, "Seriously?" I nodded.

"Yes!" Macey smiled running over to the cupboard and grabbing out different items of clothing, placing them on each girl's bed.

"Feel free to use anything you want," I replied, "I hardly do these clothes any justice anyway."

"Now, now that's not true at all," Macey scolded, "You look great."

I glanced down at my Dior belted floral dress and black pumps, "I guess."

Cammie, Bex and Liz walked through different doors entering the room after their rather long showers.

They stopped and looked at me, "Wow you look amazing Ella," Liz smiled.

"Yeah!" Cammie and Bex agreed.

"Thanks Liz," I smiled, "Well you guys knock yourselves out, I've gotta' run otherwise I'll miss the exhibition," I said walking over to my bed grabbing my Gucci bag.

"Have fun," they all replied.

"Remember the curfew is 1 am," Macey stated.

"I'll remember," I laughed walking out of the suite.

Okay... time to knock 'em dead!

**Zach's POV**

Cormac said something about going out for a night on the town a while ago and disappeared out of the building and down the street. I sat down in the lobby waiting along with Grant and Jonas for our girls to come down.

"Why do girls always have to take forever to get ready?" Grant complained turning to face me. Jonas rolled his eyes turning his concentration back to his phone, on which he was probably working on the last of the security updates.

"Because Grant," I began.

"Because, Grant dear, we, as in Gallagher Girls pride ourselves on presentation unlike some, it not only reflects who we are, what we do and how we have been brought up though how much self respect we have," Danielle answered walking into the lobby, "Besides when you see your British Bombshell I don't hear you complaining after she's been prepared by Mace. Am I right Grant?"

"Ye... whoa where are you going, dressed like that?" Grant asked. We all sat staring wide-eyed at her. She did look... different.

"I, unlike many people, have a huge interest in art and opera. I am going a huge art exhibition being held in the Colosseum for one night only then to the Opera at Teatro Costanzi," she replied.

"Opera?" Jonas questioned in distaste.

"Yes, Jonas, Opera," Ella replied frowning, "If you give it a chance you may actually enjoy it!"

"Right..." Grant stated, looking at Elle like she was an alien from Saturn.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you narrow minded people here and I'm going to go..." Danielle said, floating out the door.

"Well that was...." Grant began.

"Odd," Jonas finished for him.

"You know, Elle's got a point," I stated, "One day we may have to have a cover that involves something we dislike, we may as well get used to a large range of things... including Opera."

Grant and Jonas groaned, "But it's such a chick's thing!"

I rolled my eyes glancing back at the elevator. I couldn't wait to take my Gallagher Girl out to dinner. I had spent my free time looking for the perfect gift for her. After all it was really our one year anniversary. One year ago today she and I became... friends. Even though we are more than mere friends now I still want to show her how grateful I am to have met her. Call me cheesy though she is my world.

"Do you really think Danielle is going to the exhibition and opera?" Grant questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well I never took her as the art and opera kind of girl," Grant argued.

"Grant she is a spy, she's not meant to look like who she really is, just like us," I explained.

Grant thought for a moment, "True I suppose... wait, you just gave us a tip for the whole thing that we are doing."

"What thing?" Jonas questioned confused.

Grant gestured to the door, signalling he was talking about Danielle.

"Oh," Jonas and I replied.

The elevator dinged and out stepped Cammie, Bex and Liz dressed and looking H-O-T, HOT!

I pushed myself off the couch and walked casually over to Cam taking her hand in mine, "Hey Gallagher Girl, you look great."

"Thanks," Cammie blushed.

I smirked leading her out the door leaving our friends and worries behind. It's a Friday night, what could happen?

**Jaydan's POV**

I walked down the bustling street. Cormac was 100 yards in front of me conversing to a young lady in what seemed to be Chinese. My car had been left in front of the theatre and I had been forced to walk almost 2 miles back to my destination. My red locks blew in the breeze as my tan leather boots clacked rhythmically on the concrete path.

I watched the pair continue down the street before finally turning into a hotel.

Wait a second.... I read the name of the hotel. CRAPITY CRAP that's MY hotel. I sighed in frustration and waited ten minutes before following their actions and walking into the hotel. Cormac was not getting laid on my watch. I smirked and walked up to the reception desk collecting my key and paying. I finally made it to my floor though was intercepted and was currently being tailed by a guy with bronze hair and blue eyes. I didn't bother looking behind me to get a look at his features after spying a security camera near my door. He had tailed me from the other end of the hallway. I couldn't do anything about him yet so waited until I had stepped through the door into my room. Before I even got the chance to think about laying a hit on him he had kicked the door closed behind him and locked his arms around me, holding my arms by my side. Firstly I began to struggle free from him until I finally realised who it was.

"Steady Zero," he whispered, holding me tightly still, "Grey eyes aren't your thing."

"Dam X you really like to give me a heart attack don't you," I accused jokingly hugging him tightly.

"Sorry part of the job description. Did you end up finding who you were looking for earlier?" he asked as we released each other.

"No though I will," I replied, walking into the bedroom, "Wait, what job decription?"

X laughed and pointed to himself, "Spy." I nodded, X following me into the huge room.

"So, shall we start climbing?" he questioned, pulling open a vent.

I smiled and nodded opening my handbag and emptying my stuff on my bed.

I grabbed my black pants and long sleeved shirt along with my bullet proof vest. I ducked into the bathroom changing before returning to the room. I clipped my gadget belt around my waist, slid my knives into my boots, placed my new modified iPhone into my pocket and secured my red wig in place. X, now clothed in black as well, had four guns loaded and ready to go. He passed me two before placing one on his belt and the other in the sole of his shoe. I tied one to my thigh while the other slipped into my boot along with some ammunition.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," he replied.

We entered the vents and began our long trek ten stories up to the top level. Life's a climb right? I sighed and continued crawling finally coming to a stop where the vent turned up. After this mission I will need some major therapy for my claustrophobia. I should so be getting paid more than I am.

I fired the cable cord attachment up the endless vent hoping it would make contact with the roof of the vent before the entire length of the cable ran out. A silent clunk calmed my worries as the cable shone a light green colour for a split second signalling a connection being made. I pulled on the cable to double check it was secured properly before connecting it to my harness belt. I handed the second wire to X.

I pulled out my iPhone and ran a scan over all of the building checking for lasers, motion detectors or anything that may cause us a problem.

"We have two motion detectors once we get up. I'll head up and disable it, judging by the security system in this place you'll have 15 seconds to get up before they re-establish the connection, can you make it?" I whispered.

He smirked and pointed to himself, "Spy."

I rolled my eyes, "State the obvious smart arse."

X looked at me seriously for a moment, "Be careful."

I chuckled and pointed to myself, "Spy," I tugged at my cord and began to propel upwards for three floors.

I reached the end of the upwards vent and began hacking into the security system of the C.O.C's HQ disabling all of the little security precautions they had. I unhooked my cable and began to crawl through the vent, X had 15 second to get up and to the other end of the vent. I heard him finally reach the top of the vent and unhook his own cable from his belt. I glanced at my phone only to find the security team of the C.O.C hadn't even realised the security system was down.

"These guys are brainless," I muttered, standing up at the end of the vent.

"What?" X asked from beside me.

"They haven't noticed the security is down yet," I said.

X chuckled and fired the cable system up yet another three story high vent, "Well that just makes our job easier." I nodded attaching my cable to my belt once again.

"Ladies first," X insisted. I tugged at my cable and quickly began to raise three floors to the next vent.

"It would have been easier to take the elevator," I huffed, swinging over to the next horizontal vent and unclipping my cable.

"Yes, though that would defeat the whole 'element of surprise' thing we've got going here," X smirked swinging across beside me. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone again. Still nothing, were these idiots really this stupid?! The hairs on my neck began to rise and a nagging feeling arose in my stomach. Something wasn't right...

Suddenly, without warning the entire vent system began to collapse falling rapidly down multiple levels each second. I was thrown to the far side of the vent as the aluminium smashed against a ledge.

"Shit!" X shouted as we began to scramble about for a way out.

"Get out of here X!" I yelled. He glanced at me and stubbornly shook his head.

I glared, "I'll be fine. Go!" X looked back reluctantly before managing to leap out of the end of the vent system, through a grill and into a room though the vent continued to fall with me in it. I wriggled trying to move towards the edge of the vent so I could jump though I couldn't budge. I raised my head only to find my waist and hips were pinned by the large dint in the vent. I grabbed my laser and began cutting a hole in the top of the vent. Once a circle was cut I pushed the aluminium out of the way and grabbed my last cable attachment firing it quickly towards the wall tying a cord to my belt, this was going to hurt! I clipped the second wire to the vent itself and began praying that the cord would reach full length before I reached the basement in four seconds. I allowed my head to drop back on the cool metal before I ran a hand over my head removing my wig, if I was going to die, I'd die with partially my own hair.

THREE.... TWO...

**Cammie's POV**

Zach and I walked hand in hand down the busy Italian street.

"Where are we going?" I enquired.

Zach smirked, "It's a surprise."

"Nah, you reckon?" I laughed. A guy with bronze hair bumped past me mumbling a sorry as he ran towards a car. He dived into the front and began talking to himself. Zach glanced over at the same car and guy looking on quizzically.

"Spy?" I whispered.

"Spy," he agreed, glancing at me, "Do you know him?"

"No," I shook my head and we continued walking down the street.

"How are we going to meet, let alone get close to our target?" I whispered, in Zach's ear.

He shrugged, "I'm not too worried about that right now, especially when I have my beautiful girlfriend in front of me and permission to spend an entire night on the town with her.

I blushed, "Oh Mr Goode you're too good to me." We both laughed as Zach guided me into a small little cafe. It was illuminated by a warm golden light and along the window strings of twinkling fairy lights danced against the glass. We took a seat at the reserved table in the far corner beside a window that overlooked a lovely old garden.

I glanced at the girl sitting alone at a table in the other corner. Tears slid down her face as she sat staring into space. Zach noticed her too and a small flash of sympathy ran through his eyes. I read through the menu taking my time to read through all of the various dishes before telling Zach what I wanted. He got up and walked over to the counter to order our food.

I sat patiently in our booth stealing glances at the young girl.

I worked up the courage to go over and talk to her.

I took a seat beside her, "Stai bene?" I asked. (Are you okay?)

She sniffed and looked up at me her golden eyes filled with tears, "Do I look okay?" she asked in English.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..." I began.

"No, I'm sorry, Justin was supposed to meet me here though he didn't show," she sobbed, "I...I don't know what to do."

"Awe it's okay. A guy like that isn't worth your tears, trust me," I consoled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She began to settle down and stopped crying.

"Thanks...um," she began.

"Cammie Morgan," I smiled, holding out my hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Venitia De Luca," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"Likewise Cammie," she replied.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" I asked, gesturing to the table Zach was sitting at.

"Oh I don't like to intrude," she replied.

"No, please, it'll be fun," I assured.

"Okay," she replied following me back to the table.

"Zach this is Venitia, Venitia this is Zach," I introduced the two.

Zach smirked and shook her hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and took a seat as Zach began to ask her what she'd like to eat.

I smirked and took a seat beside Venitia.

And we're in!

**Abby's POV**

Joe and I sat in a cosy restaurant hidden away in a quiet little alley without any covers or worries.

"Abby, we've been partners for ten years, though you've been my best friend for longer. You've always been there for me, saving me in your own little ways each time. Being away from you for two years has made me realise something," Joe paused, looking me in the eye a serious face on.

"Oh what would that be Joe," I joked trying to make him smile. A smile ran through his eyes and I could have sworn one crept onto his face quickly.

"Abigail Jane C..." Joe was cut off by his phone. He growled in frustration and answered the phone, "Hello!" I sat silently trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, sir," Joe answered looking at me, worry etched on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Agent Zero has been injured, her state is unknown and is currently MIA," the director's voice broke through the tension, "We need you to complete a rescue mission."

SHIT! Not Dannie too. Joe and I shot up from our sets. I opened my wallet and left a whole pile of Euros on the table before quickly following Joe out to our car.

He jumped in and began driving through the city streets. I sat in the passenger's seat watching the buildings effortlessly pass by the window.

What if Jaydan was critically injured? What if they had tortured her? What if she was dead? Wait. Way too many what if's...

Why does this have to happen to my family? What would happen to Rach?

Joe came to a screeching halt outside of a fancy five star hotel. Joe had long since ended the call and was now digging around in the back of the car for our stuff.

He passed me a comm. unit, a gun, some ammunition and our gadget phones. I hid all of the items on me and took a black wig out of our secret compartment and slipped in some contact colour lens.

"Ready?" Joe asked, pulling on his golden blonde wig.

"As I'll ever be," I replied stepping out of the car.

We walked casually into the hotel and into the elevator. I switched the camera system and computer monitor system in the elevator to the other elevator before nodding at Joe who hit the basement button. The elevator sailed down to the basement without any interruptions. Joe glanced at me questioningly as he pulled his gun out of his jacket. I removed my gun from my shirt and poised myself ready to kill the first thing I saw.

The shiny metal doors parted painfully slow to reveal an entire establishment of wreck and ruin. Desks were over turned, electrical equipment was shattered and documents were ablaze causing smoke to billow up and out through the small vent systems and dead bodies scattered the area.

"What happened in here?" I asked stepping out of the elevator.

Joe stood astonished, "I would reply I'm just not sure I know anyone who could do all this."

A quiet sob alerted me of company. I gestured for Joe to follow me. I began to silently make my way towards were the sob had come from.

I passed a sparking mainframe and stopped beside a door. I glanced around the corner into the room only to see Jaydan lying against a wall of crumpled and dinted aluminium venting. Her clothes were torn, red wig discarded on the floor and her grey contacts sat out of place on her eyes. She had a huge gash on her hair line and the skin of her forehead had flapped down slightly, it was only being held in place by her cut up hand that was bleeding badly. Her shoulder sat in an odd position and her ankle looked swollen. With her free hand she was attempting to reposition her dislocated shoulder while tears of obvious pain were slipping from her eyes.

"Oh Dannie," I called sadly, running over to her.

She jumped startled quickly raising her gun at me with her bad shoulder, "Don't move. Who are you?"

I stopped, returning my gun to its previous position, "Dannie it's me, Aunt Abby."

Jaydan lowered her gun and stood slowly all signs of pain gone apart from the obvious gash that probably stung and throbbed.

I ran to her and took her gently in my arms, "It's okay Dannie. We're here."

She looked up at me embarrassed, "I'm so sorry. My comm. unit was broken when I crashed. If I could have got out you guys wouldn't have had to come." She glanced at Joe quickly almost begging him to realise she was sorry.

"A hair pin?" Joe questioned astonished, staring at the dead body of a C.O.C agent behind me.

Jaydan nodded, "It's all I had left."

"Nice," Joe commented walking over to us.

Jaydan laughed and looked at the both of us smiling, "Come on, lets go up to my room."

"You have a room here?" Joe asked. Jaydan nodded and began walking behind the pile of rubble.

"You want that shoulder back in?" Joe asked, as we followed her behind the rubble, a secret door stood patiently.

Jaydan shook her head and walked over to the door, opened it and proceeded through it running her right shoulder into the door frame as she walked. A large clunk rang out and Jaydan began cursing in German.

Joe chuckled and followed after her, wrapping an arm around me.

Four stories later we arrived at another floor. Jaydan counted the doors and finally stopped in front of one. She opened the door and stepped into a clean suite. A huge bunch of roses sat on the bed along with a CIA medical kit and change of clothes.

Jaydan smiled and limped towards the bed grabbing the clothes and medical and hobbling into the bathroom closing the door.

I took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. Joe stood over by the bed reading a note that had been left on the roses.

"What is it?" I asked.

Joe walked over to me and handed me the note.

_Zero,_

_I'm so sorry._

_I have to go get the 'one that got away'..._

_I'll see you around,_

_X_

I smiled at the note and glanced back up at a frowning Joe, "Joe, like I said relax."

"What if he's a rogue?" Joe hissed, careful that Jaydan couldn't hear.

Jaydan came out of the bathroom all patched up, wig on and contacts in place. Her makeup had even been done. You couldn't tell she'd been injured at except for the slightest limp she had. I smirked and waved the note in the air teasingly. Time for some fun!

**Jaydan's POV**

Makeup: check. Wig: check. Cuts, bruises and injuries covered up: check.

I glanced down at myself and sighed. Well at least I didn't look too bad after falling 10 stories... or was it more like twenty. I rubbed my head trying to stop the throbbing and to clear my thoughts. That was too close for comfort. I opened the door and walked out as proudly as I could with a twisted ankle.

Aunt Abby was sitting on the couch waving a note in the air teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Aunt Abby, the notes obviously for me just give it to me."

She shook her head and began running around the room, I giggled and began chasing her as best as I could. After a few minutes I pretended to give up and flopped down onto the bed. Abby stopped running and took a seat beside me still teasing. I waited for her to calm down and get a looser grip on the note before I grabbed her wrist and flipped her off the bed laughing. She released the note and landed on the carpet with a thud.

Joey burst out laughing as he helped Abby up. I smiled triumphantly and began reading the note.

_Zero,_

_I'm so sorry._

_I have to go get the 'one that got away'..._

_I'll see you around,_

_X_

I turned it over and say another message written in fine print.

_Meet me._

_The De Luca Gala Ball_

_September 30th_

How did he know?

I glanced at the bottom only to read the three letter word I seemed to hear so often now.

_Spy_

I laughed and rolled my eyes placing the note back amongst the roses.

"Come on, let's get out of here. My bombs going to go off in about six minutes," I said, calmly gathering my stuff up.

I put on my heels and led the way out. I grabbed out my lighter and set fire to the carpet on my way out removing any evidence, hitting the fire alarm on the way down the hallway.

Uncle Joe and Aunt Abby stared at me in shock as we stepped into the elevator. The doors opened and we all walked orderly out of the hotel. I turned to face my two family members.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said.

Aunt Abby laughed, "Hardly squirt, more like a see ya' around. Look, take care of yourself."

I chuckled, "I'll try, and I can't make promises." I hugged Abby, "Say yes when the time comes," I whispered to her.

I turned and hugged Uncle Joe silently thanking him for training me so well. I felt Joe slip a note into my pocket quickly.

"Bye," I said, turning and walking away down the street towards the theatre and my new car, courtesy of the director.

I walked through the large crowds of people out on the town for the night. I heard my name being whispered on the breeze and glanced up. In the distance I swear I saw my father nodding and smiling at me before he turned the corner.

I shook my head clearing my mind of the memory of my father.

I turned down an alleyway and snuck into the theatre through the back way, just in case anyone decided to check up on me.

**Bex's POV**

Grant was treating me to a full on night of sightseeing. Well really I was treating him though he was paying. I'd seen almost everything before. After all I do live around here.

We currently sat on a bench fifty metres from the Leaning Tower of Pisa eating gelato. We'd been almost everywhere, thanks to Fisher, well everywhere except Venice. Heck we'd even seen Verona, the city from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet.

"You know I really wish we had time to go?" I asked Grant.

He looked over quizzically, his arm draped over my shoulder, "Where?"

"Venice," I replied, "I have never been to Venice. I've always wanted to go on a Gondola ride."

He grinned, "Maybe I could work something out for my British Bombshell another night. It's almost ten and we still have the huge drive home ahead of us."

I smiled, placing a quick peck on his cheek, "Thanks Grant-y."

Grant rolled his eyes and smiled, taking my free hand with his free one and leading me back to our limo.

Tonight was truly the best night of my life.

**Jaydan's POV**

I had been on the down low for an entire fortnight since my last mission, when a few of the C.O.C agents got away. I was jumpy a lot now which Aunt Abby says is normal when you have your first loss, as she calls them. For some reason I don't think she was talking the C.O.C agents.

The De Luca Ball was in three weeks. So I had a lot of work to do.

"What do you want to do this afternoon for P&E?" Bex asked Cammie as the two entered our room.

"Hmm... a run?" Cammie suggested.

"Think I could come with?" Macey asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Sure," Bex replied, "What about you Elle?"

"I'm gonna' head up to the pool though I may catch up with you on the track before too long," I replied.

"Okay," they replied.

"Where's Liz?" Macey questioned.

I glanced over at Liz's bed where she was sitting moments ago, "Um..."

Liz appeared from out of the bathroom dressed in a dressy one piece swimsuit, "Come on Elle, lets hit the pool."

I sat awkwardly looking at Liz wondering how she did the quick and silent change, "Yep."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my bed and out the door. Wow, Liz really wants to go swimming. We stepped into the elevator climbing to the roof. We stepped out into the lobby of the tops floor. The dining room was to the door on the right and the pool was through the left door.

I smiled and skipped through the door onto the pool deck. Liz followed behind me. I came to a stop when I saw who was in the pool, Cormac with the same girl from the hotel.

Liz's fragile body bumped into me, almost landing on the wooden boards in a heap I spun around and caught her before she had a chance. I let go of her standing her on her feet.

"Oopsie Daisy," Liz mumbled quietly. I pulled us ducking behind a large ceramic pot.

"Why did you stop?" Liz whispered, "Wait, why are we hiding behind a pot plant?"

I sighed and gestured towards the pool. She quickly peeped around the edge of the pot to get a look, "Oh my."

I nodded and began gesturing to her and the door. Liz understood though pulled out her phone and took a picture of the 'happy' couple and sent it to Jonas, Grant, Zach along with Macey, Cammie and Bex.

I nodded and Liz quickly made an exit back to the lobby and hopefully to our room.

I stayed behind and listened in on the conversation. They were talking in rushed Walsh.

"Ca bopeth dan llywodraetha anrhega 'm 'n dri hychwaneg wythnosau , 'na am 'r b , 'r fwltur shall swoop," Cormac said. (I have everything under control give me three more weeks, then at the ball, the vulture shall swoop.)

"Choelia gwnei. Er fel chyfnertha 'm ai gwisgi t 'r bogail a enillais t betruso Otto. Gwisga t nydd-dro 'i i fyny!" the girl replied, rising from her seat. (I trust you do. Though so help me if you don't the boss and I won't hesitate Otto. Don't screw it up!)

"Chwblha hon Helena , fi ll ca 'r berson yn cymeryd i maes 'r HQ," Cormac replied. (I will finish this Helena, I'll find the person taking out the HQ.) The girl nodded and turned glancing over towards my position. I hid myself better and caught a glimpse of her face in the shiny stainless steel table's surface.

It was... Emily!

I felt myself collapse onto the ground in a heap of skin and bone. What? Emily? My best friend was an undercover spy! I heard her climbing down the invisible fire steps and Cormac dive into the pool.

SHIT! I have to get out of here. I waited until my now ex-best friend was out of site and Cormac wasn't looking before sprinting silently back to my room. I didn't notice the tears spilling from my eyes until I collided into Zach and Grant falling flat on my back.

Zach and Grant looked worriedly at me, "Are you okay?" Grant asked.

Zach gave him an incredulous look as if to say, 'Really Grant let me think, she's CRYING!'

"What's got our favourite newbie in tears?" Zach questioned.

I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes though they continued to pour right back out a silent sob ripped through my body as I hugged my legs to my chest and cried silently, disregarding my fellow spies.

I felt someone pick me up and carry me inside in the same position I was sitting in and place me on the lounge, sitting beside me, holding me in a hug.

I finally managed to stop my tears and sat up. A new drive filled me. I turned to see Zach had carried me in and was comforting me.

I smiled slightly at him, rubbing my cheeks to remove any sign of tears, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, letting me go.

"Where's Grant?" I asked.

"Gone to get the girls with Jonas and Liz," he answered.

"I have to g..." I began.

Zach's face turned serious, "Who are you?"

I stopped, caught off guard, "What?"

Zach's eyes stared into mine trying to read my soul and to see my actual reactions, "I'm Danielle Cameron."

Zach growled annoyed, "I know you're not. Just because you're a good liar doesn't make you unbreakable. Tell me or I swear to god you won't want to live."

I sat with a strong, confident back and an emotionless face, "It doesn't matter, just believe me when I say I'm on your side." I stood from the lounge.

Zach grabbed my wrist holding it tightly, "If you do something to any of my friends I will personally torture you for the rest of your life."

"No need, if anything happens to anyone I'll personally torture myself," I replied pulling from his grip and striding out the door. I took the stairs down and ran to my new gold SUV, jumping in and starting it up. I pulled into traffic and began heading towards the highway out of the city.

My in-car communication system began ringing. I pressed the answer button on my steering wheel, "Zero here."

The director appeared on screen, "Agent Zero. How's the new car?"

"Handles well, smooth ride, fast, all ticks in my opinion. Thanks Director," I smiled.

"Quite alright Zero. Now, what exactly are you planning?" he asked.

I grinned, "Well... I have reason to believe that Cormac Goode is a double agent. I'm putting my other mission on pause at the moment because I know I have Circle's attention. They aren't after Cammie at the moment. I know you have the coordinates to the remaining HQ's here in Italy. Can you send them to my car GPS? I'm gonna' turn off the lights."

"Whoa now, Cormac Goode, what did he do that makes you believe he's in the wrong. I sighed and pulled out my phone sending the picture of Cormac and Helena to the director's computer.

"Oh my," he commented, staring at his computer screen, "I'm sending the coordinates now along with everything else you'll need. Good luck Zero, you're a very honourable woman."

I nodded and with that the director's office disappeared and a location on the map of Italy flashed red. Bingo.

**Zach's POV**

I watched her go. I **LET** her go. Why? Because some idiotic microscopic part of me couldn't help but sympathise her sadness and understand the importance of what she was doing but worst of all I BELIEVED her! Her stupid little story.

Grant and Jonas burst through the door, the girls on their tails.

"Where's Elle?" Jonas asked.

I shrugged, "Said she was going to check out more on this Helena or something," I lied.

I felt horrid, everything I had hidden from them in the past and about letting Elle go, though now the lie was just really pushing it. What if it came back to bite me. What if Cammie or my brothers and sisters were injured? What then?

**

* * *

So, what do you think?**


End file.
